


Mallorca In May

by mycatcanwrite



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycatcanwrite/pseuds/mycatcanwrite
Summary: Tessa Virtue is hopelessly in love with her ice dancing partner, Scott Moir. But, he's in a relationship and there's no changing that. Or, at least that's what she thinks. When they have to travel to Mallorca for a Great Canadian Kitchen Party trip, their messy feelings come to light. Will they end up together or will Tessa walk away from the one thing she's only ever wanted?





	1. When You Move, I'm Moved

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have no business writing a quick one-off because I am in the middle of my Love Tour series, but this came into my head and I couldn't let it go. I had to get it out. It's filled with drama, angst, romance, and because it's me-- we're going to get smutty. They are still not together but if it's going to happen, I pray with every fiber of my body this is how it goes down. Also, this is so long, I broke it into two chapters that I am releasing at the same time. Because I am not so cruel that I would make you wait for what we all know is going to happen once our favorite ice dancers get their shizzle together. And, as always let your friends know this is out there and feel free to leave your comments... I love to respond and the feedback makes me a better writer.

Tessa wheeled her luggage into her room at the Castillo Hotel Son Vida. The view from the balcony showcased the beauty of the Bay Palma, the canopies of green trees, azure-colored water and tall ships sailing by. She murmured her approval as she glanced around her surroundings, an antique king-sized bed with tasteful linens. A small desk in the corner and a wing backed armchair. She left her luggage by the bed as she scoped out the bathroom’s double sinks, glass enclosed shower and Jacuzzi tub for two. Once again, the Great Canadian Kitchen Party team had selected a perfect home base. 

The weather was divine, sunny and not a cloud in the sky. Tessa opened the French doors to her balcony and inhaled deeply as the breeze wafted across the room. She hoisted her oversize bag onto the luggage rack and began to unpack a few items and store them in the closet and in drawers. She pulled out her toiletry and makeup bags and stowed them in the bathroom. Anything to distract her from the fact that in 30 minutes she would be sitting across a table from her ice dancing partner of 21 years and his girlfriend, his first ice dancing partner. The partner who dumped him after he forgot the steps to their routine. The partner who dubbed him ‘too young and silly’ for her liking. But, 20 years later found him to be just to her liking and right under Tessa’s eyes snatched him up and away. And, just like that Tessa’s heart broke for the millionth time thanks to Scott Moir.

This trip sponsored by Great Canada Kitchen Party was for all intents and purposes a work trip, but Scott seemed to blur the lines between work and pleasure when it suited him. Anyone who witnessed their skates during ‘Stars on Ice’ or their very own production, ‘Thank You Canada’, could see that. His hands wandered all over Tessa’s body. The fiery looks he gave like he wanted to devour her whole or better yet, like they had a secret they wanted to share just to rub people’s faces in it. The electric atmosphere, the wanting whispers just loud enough for her to hear, the softness of his lips on her neck. Years of warnings from their coaches stopped them from crossing the imaginary line. But, it didn’t stop the flutter in Tessa’s stomach when Scott touched her or the heat growing between her legs when he would look at her. She changed into her outfit for the evening event—the invite read ‘casual cocktail’. Simple black pants and an off the shoulder emerald green silk top with a giant bow that tied on the side of her waist. She paired it with black heels. She styled her hair in simple waves and put on a smoky eye and applied a neutral lip. At 6:55, she snagged her evening bag off the chair and made her way to the elevator, praying Scott and Jackie had already either left or had decided to skip dinner altogether.

Tessa walked into the dining room and was met with Jen Reid, a generous and fun-loving woman who had moved from Canada to the Nashville-area with her musician husband, Johnny and their kids. The two were fixtures at the Great Canada Kitchen Party auction trips and Tessa found comfort in her travel friend.

”Tessa—you look sensational. As always. How are you?”

”Good. Thank you. You look beautiful too Jen. How have you been?”

The two women kept the conversation light as Tessa scanned the room looking for Scott. She spotted him near the bar, of course, talking to Jim and Patty—a couple who had been on previous trips with them. He looked good. Not that it surprised Tessa. But, for a guy who loved his skating tour merchandise, it was nice to see him take Tessa’s fashion forward advice and put together a handsome combination of a thin black cashmere vee-neck sweater, dark jeans, and matte black shoes. His hair was still short, and he was holding a glass of amber liquid. Her heart skipped a beat. She loved him in black. Her hopes were lifted when she didn’t spot Jackie right away. 

”So, are you and Scott ready for the big talk?” Jen asked. 

”I think so. We practiced a bit. I think we’ll wing some of it. And then just let people ask questions.”

”I imagine that will be interesting with his girlfriend in attendance.” Jen snarked as she sipped her martini. Like the rest of the world she was not blind to the funny little relationship between the skating partners.

”It’ll be fine. She’s used to it, I would think.” Tessa replied.

Scott surreptitiously looked around, trying to find Tessa and not wanting to draw the attention of Jim and Patty, but mostly Jackie. Increasingly, she had been taking little digs at Tessa. Nothing too rude just small comments about Scott needing to separate himself a bit more from his skating partner or repeating things her friends had mentioned about Tessa and Scott.

Scott and Jackie had been in a relationship since last October. They had reconnected a few months prior. They hadn’t had a chance to spend too much time together because of the ‘Thank You Canada’ tour but once it ended, Scott spent most of his free time in Florida where Jackie had relocated after leaving the Ilderton area when she was 18. He enjoyed the warmer weather and her friends were nice enough, but he did miss his family and his hometown. And, he missed Tessa. But, he knew in order to have the life he wanted, or thought he wanted, he had to put a bit of distance between them. It was not easy. In fact, at times it was painful.

There was no denying Scott felt things for Tessa. He had felt them since he was 10 years old. They only grew stronger as the years passed. Scott had girlfriends and Tessa had boyfriends but nothing ever felt right. The comeback to PyeongChang had renewed those feelings in full force. Spending nearly every waking moment will do that to you, and who could blame him. Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue was stunning. Not the kind of stunning that you see in magazines, airbrushed models with pouty lips and drawn on faces. No, Tessa—was like Grace Kelly or Audrey Hepburn. Simple beauty, radiant. He witnessed her transformation from an adorable shy first grader into the woman she was today. She never failed to take his breath away. Scott remembered their Walk of Fame ceremony. The green dress that was tailored perfectly and bustled about just so and enhanced Tessa’s jade green eyes. When he first saw her in the lobby of their hotel, the lump in his throat got bigger and his heart broke into a million little pieces. She glided across the floor to him as he managed to gravel out a ‘you look stunning, T’ afraid his emotions would get the best of him. He spent the next few hours avoiding eye contact. He knew, in the depths of his soul, that if he dared to look he would never stop. He’d be blinded by her beauty and fall to his knees. Tessa didn’t need that. She didn’t want that, he told himself.

”Hey you…” Jackie sidled in next to Scott. She smiled up at him as he turned his attention to her.

”Hey…”

”Alright everyone, let’s take our seats. Just look for your name card.” Lisa the Director of Hospitality for the event summoned everyone.

Tessa moved towards the community table praying her seat was far from Scott and Jackie. As her eyes darted from card to card, she found hers. A hand appeared on the back of her chair.

”Allow me.”

Tessa relaxed as she recognized the Scottish brogue of Johnny Reid. He pulled out her chair and Tessa thanked him and sat down. She placed her napkin on her lap and looked up. She was met with the hazel eyes of her skating partner. Scott shrugged his shoulders and grinned at her. She allowed herself a small smile.

”So, our first wine this evening is a lovely red. It pairs beautifully with the appetizer of tuna tartare. We will have your dishes out in just a few minutes.” Michael the food director announced.

”So Scott—what have you been up to?” asked George McDonald, an older patron who had made his money in oil in Alberta. He and his wife—his _third_ wife Rebecca—were serious patrons. George had donated several hundred thousand dollars to the organization. They rarely missed an overseas trip. 

”Relaxing. Quite a bit of coaching. And, Tessa and I have been working on a new tour for Canada so that’s exciting.”

”My daughter took our granddaughter to see the last tour, she loved it. Loved seeing the Moulin Rouge number in real life. My daughter said it was spectacular. You and Tessa floating on the ice---she could feel the love between the characters. She said she wanted to weep, it was so beautiful. She saw it in London. I believe that’s your hometown.”

”Thank you. Uh, it’s actually Tess’s. But, I’m close by. That number will always be special for us.” Scott said and took a sip of his wine. Tessa could see the discomfort on his face. She snuck a glance at Jackie who seemed to be engrossed in a side conversation with the woman next to her, but looks could be deceiving.

”Tessa—“ She turned her head towards George. “Tell me, how is it you get more beautiful each year while the rest of us mere mortals just get old.” 

Tessa blushed. George was always teetering on the edge of inappropriate. He didn’t mean harm, but he also saw nothing wrong with what he called “complimenting” women on their beauty.

”Oh George, that’s simply not true. Very kind of you, but I assure you I am not the only beautiful woman at this table.”

Scott laughed to himself, bending his head down towards his plate hiding the smirk on his face. Leave it to Tessa to disarm ‘Ole Perverted George’. Tessa was skillful with these older men, taking their cheesy compliments and flipping them upside down so it appeared as if she appreciated them but, in fact, it let everyone else know she was in on the joke and wasn’t having it.

The appetizer arrived and everyone began talking to each other. Dinner passed uneventfully and Tessa was grateful. She thought she would be able to make a quick exit but Lisa stopped her as she made her way to the elevators.

”Tessa—can you wait a moment?”

Tessa turned and found herself standing next to Scott. God, he smelled amazing. She could feel the warmth from his body as his shoulder brushed hers. He always did run hot. 

”Tomorrow is the hike. I just wanted to remind you both, it’s one of three events you are required to attend. We leave at 8:30am. The bus will take us to the trail and from there we will do the nature hike and then picnic at the top. We should be back by 4. Dress in layers. We’ll have water. And, don’t forget sunscreen and a hat, if you want.”

Scott nodded his head. “Sounds good, Lisa. Thanks.”

”Looking forward to it.” Tessa added.

Lisa touched their arms and walked away leaving the duo. 

”So, uh. Did you enjoy dinner?” Scott asked.

”Yes. It was good. And you? I imagine you loved the steak.” Tessa gave him a knowing smile.

Scott nearly crumbled from the familiarity. “You know me, T. A steak makes me beyond happy.”

Tessa laughed, her pink lips curved upward, her green eyes shining. Scott wanted to grab her and pull her in and kiss her. What was wrong with him? He needed to stop feeling this way. He had made his choice—Jackie. He needed to break the pattern once and for all. Every time he had a girlfriend, his feelings for Tessa bubbled to the surface. Jackie deserved all of him. 

”Well, I better get some rest if we’re going to tackle a mountain tomorrow.” Tessa said.

”Hey Scott. George wants to head to the bar, I told him we would go.” Jackie walked up.

”Huh? Oh. Well we have the hike in the morning, maybe we should just head back to our room?”

That single word, “our”, broke Tessa. She bit her lip and tried to focus on anything else but the ownership behind the meaning. Our. As in we. As in a couple. As in together. As in not Tessa and Scott.

”One drink won’t hurt. Tess—will you join us?”

”That’s so sweet of you Jackie, but I am tired from the travelling so I think it’s a bath and a book for me.”

Don’t think about your partner in a bathtub, Moir. Just push that thought away. Nothing good will come of that. Her porcelain skin surrounded by bubbles, she would definitely use bubble bath. Her hair piled on her head in her ballerina bun. Lips, wet and rosy, calling to him to join her. He made his way to the tub, shedding his clothes--

”Scott—what do you think?”

Shit, what the hell had Jackie just asked him? He shook his head of his dirty thoughts and smiled at her, “Sorry, what didja say?”

”I said, are you coming with me?”

Scott suddenly realized Tessa had left. She didn’t even say goodbye, she just walked away. He nodded dumbly at Jackie and followed her to the bar.

The hike proved to be even more splendid than Tessa imagined. The view on her right side was breathtaking, the sea stretching for miles. She stopped for a second to admire it, her right hand resting on the brim of her Montreal Expos baseball cap shielding her eyes.

”Pretty nice huh, Virtch.”

Tessa glanced sideways at Scott. “It sure is. The water is so unbelievably blue.”

”Amazing.”

They stood in companionable silence taking it all in, the breeze gently blowing. Despite the cooler temperature, Tessa felt herself heating up. She chalked it up to her proximity to Scott. She wondered if he felt it too. She also wondered where Jackie was, as she was never far from Scott these days.

”Did you sleep well?” Scott asked filling the silence hoping to make it feel less awkward to him.

”I did. I cracked my window open a bit. It was so nice.”

”Yeah. Do you have a balcony?”

”Yup. And you? You, uh, guys have one?” Tessa nearly choked on the word, guys.

”Yes. It’s nice. Had my coffee out there this morning.”

Tessa tried not to imagine Scott first thing in the morning, hair sticking up—boxers low on his hips or did he wear pajama pants, shirtless of course- and holding a mug while he watched the sea. She bit her lip and chastised herself.

”Same here. Herbal tea. It was a wonderful way to spend the quiet moments this morning.”

Scott watched Tessa. He could envision her sitting on the chair, feet pulled up to under her chin, in her robe, her toes pointed—a habit from ballet and ice dancing. Her hair falling out of her bun, face free of makeup. He swallowed loudly.

”So you nervous for the speech?” Scott asked. 

”Kinda. But, you’ll be there and honestly most of these people know our story so it should be pretty easy.”

”Hey babe...” Tessa turned towards the sound and saw Jackie approaching. She was in a cute workout outfit. She certainly enjoyed exercise. She was about five inches shorter than Tessa. More cute than pretty. She was petite but strong looking from her years of CrossFit. Tessa liked Jackie, not as much as Kaitlyn, but more so than Jessica. She knew what Scott saw in her, she was fun. She liked to go out and loved to travel. She was easygoing. Tessa was more of a homebody, she liked to travel too. She was easygoing as well but in a different way. Jackie was Ilderton easygoing. She fit in well with Scott’s hometown friends, she knew most of them. Tessa never really did. Scott never brought her around, preferring to keep the two sides of his life separate. Jackie was friends with a group of women who called themselves, ’The Hometown Girls’. Four women who went to high school with Scott. In their 30s, they were married and some had children. But, one thing remained the same; they still mocked Tessa and were rude to her.

Growing up, Tessa did her best to ignore the snide remarks. The whispers of ‘rich girl’, ‘princess’, ‘London snob’, and worse. The names were one thing, but when she and Scott were a part of a Cheerios campaign called ‘Be The Cheer’, which allowed fans, family, and friends to send them ‘best wishes’ postcards cut from cereal boxes—the women had sent postcards to Scott, avoiding any mention of Tessa. It was as if Scott was skating solo. It was a minor thing that really shouldn’t bother her, but it did. It brought her back to high school and the feeling of being excluded.

”Hey…” Scott responded.

”Hi Jackie.” Tessa smiled.

”Hi Tess—is this beautiful or what?”

”It really is. Scott and I were just remarking how the water is so blue.”

”Very blue. Reminds me of the water in New Zealand. Dontcha think babe?”

Scott nodded, “Yeah it does.”

Tessa winced. New Zealand was on her bucket list for travel and she knew it was on Scott’s, along with Australia. After PyeongChang, they had discussed places they wanted to visit, perhaps together. Now Scott had a new travel companion and Tessa stuck to travelling with her mom and sister.

”Well I guess we better move on so we get to the top in time for lunch.” Tessa turned and began to walk up the trail.

Scott watched her. Jackie watched him and felt an uneasiness growing in her stomach. When she and Scott first reconnected, she was pretty excited. Her 10 year marriage to her husband was over, and had been for some time. She wasn’t looking for anything serious. Then, her grandmother died and she went home to Ilderton. Cara, Scott’s cousin, had come to the funeral. Afterwards, a group of friends from high school went to a bar. Scott came along. 

She had heard rumors about him and Tessa. She saw how they interacted on the ice and like everyone else, thought there was something to it. Cara insisted there wasn’t, that it was all for show. At first, she didn’t believe her, but then Scott flirted with her all night. They made out in the parking lot of the bar like a couple of horny high school seniors. Tessa seemed to be the last thing on his mind. A little Instagram stalking and Jackie discovered Tessa was in France with her mom and sister. Scott didn’t act like a man pining away for his one true love. After their “session”, she talked with Scott on the phone and texted every day. He visited her in Florida for his birthday. The sex was great. The only issue-she was technically still married. She hadn’t filed for divorce or separation. Not that she planned on getting back with Mark, she just hadn’t gotten around to it. Everything came to a head in November. Scott would be in Nashville for a special performance with Scott Hamilton and he asked her to go. She agreed and filed for separation. 

The onslaught that followed was devastating. Scott and Tessa’s fans were out of control. Rumors of her presence circulated in November. Scott brought her to a Special Olympics event and suddenly she was labelled a whore, a man stealer, an adulterer. All because of some fantasy the Virtue-Moir partnership on ice would translate off ice as well. She was a barrier that needed to be knocked out of the way. It got even worse when she attended their Walk of Fame ceremony. By that time, they were pretty serious. She was immensely proud of Scott. One look at Tessa in her green dress and Jackie’s insecurity reared its ugly head. She had to admit Tessa had never looked more beautiful and Tessa always looked beautiful. When Scott saw Jackie in her sparkly gown and heels, hair done up—he beamed and told her she was beautiful. But, at the ceremony, she overheard him tell Ben Mulroney, off camera, that Tessa looked breathtakingly stunning. He even looked teary-eyed. Scott barely made it through his acceptance speech, on the verge of tears thanking coaches and family. He didn’t even look at Tessa and when he went off script to shower her with a major compliment about him not deserving to be on the Walk of Fame but he knew she did—he choked up. Jackie sat stoic as people around her ‘oohed and ahhed’ at the moment. ‘He’s so in love’, ‘They are so cute together’, ‘He can’t even look at her, poor man is gone’. The online taunts were even worse. His fans were no longer civil, claiming she bought her dress online at Amazon, that she looked tacky and trashy, she couldn’t walk in her heels (to be fair, her heel caught on the carpet as she walked by him causing her to stumble slightly), they compared her to Tessa which was ridiculous. 

Jackie shook all the negative comments from her head that night. She won. Not that it was a competition, but Scott was going home with her. It was her bed he fell into at night. It was her he kissed, and fucked. He called HER. He texted HER. And, he was heading back to Florida with HER. They were headed to the Dominican Republic for a wedding and then Whistler and after, hopefully, New Zealand. Scott was hers. Not Tessa’s. Sure, Jackie was competitive and she didn’t hold any ill will towards Tessa. But, there’s only so much a normal person can take. For his part, Scott told her to ignore the fans. He turned off comments on his Instagram and broke off his relationship with Manifesto, his sports branding agency. If he wanted to coach, he couldn’t accept sponsorship deals like he did when he was just skating. He also told Cara he didn’t want her to handle his Social Media anymore. She and Cara didn’t talk much these days. She wasn’t really sure why. And even through all this, Jackie still felt Tessa’s presence, felt Scott gravitate towards her. Her girlfriends told her to give him an ultimatum but she knew he would bolt if she did. So, she kept it casual, never judging Tessa or telling him he couldn’t do something with her that was business related. But, lately, it had been getting to her. 

Scott and Tessa had filmed more videos for Hello Fresh Canada. Their playful banter carried the cooking and even she had to admit they looked married. They teased each other easily and there had been a very sexy comment by Tessa about ‘Scott handling his meat well’. Jackie was not amused. 

”I don’t think it was that innocent Scott and neither does Tara or Julie or Roni. Tessa knew what she was saying. No woman is THAT naïve.”

”Jack—seriously. It’s not a big deal. Tessa didn’t mean for it to sound that way.”

”Fine, but then you didn’t have to play along and encourage it. You made it worse.”

Scott sighed. “I didn’t make it worse. _You’re_ making it worse by turning it into something. It was funny, and it wasn’t meant as anything else. Tessa had no idea what she said until I pointed it out.”

”Are you for real? She knew, she’s not a child. I get that you are going to stick up for her. It’s just-“

”No, it’s not that. I just think you’re turning this into something because your friends-“

”Leave my friends out of it. They happen to be your friends too, by the way.”

The argument lasted all of ten minutes. Scott apologized and she forgave him. She always forgave him. It was part of the Moir charm. Charlie had it and so did Danny. Everyone was charmed by the Moir boys. Well, she wasn’t when he was 9 and she was 11 and he wouldn’t take ice skating seriously. She dumped him and told him he was a bad skater and kinda dumb for not remembering the steps. He was hardly dumb. He liked to play it off that he was simple country boy from a small town. Only one of those things was true. The small town boy was still there, but he had wised up and matured. 

Along with the videos, there were several photoshoots and media appearances and soon Scott was back to waxing poetic about his skating and business partner. Scott was an affectionate man, it was something Jackie loved. But, not when it involved Tessa. Jackie felt pangs of jealousy. She knew Scott loved her. Certainly liked her a lot. But, she was unsure if he was in love with her. When she watched him on television, she noticed the way he looked at Tessa. It wasn’t how he looked at her.

Jackie made her way up the mountain and spent the rest of the day ignoring the little feelings in her head and heart. 

The next day Scott was busy slipping on his outfit for golf when his phone pinged.

_Meet you by the elevator in 5 minutes. Prepare to get your ass beaten._

Scott laughed and quickly typed out a response.

His phone pinged with a response and he chuckled again.

Jackie yawned from the king-sized bed, “What’s so funny?”

”Sorry babe, did I wake you?”

”It’s fine. So tell me-“ She sat up and rubbed her eyes “what’s so funny?”

”Nothing, just Tessa.”

”What about her?”

”She thinks she’s going to beat me at golf. It’s nothing, you wouldn’t understand.” He said as he made his way to the bathroom.

Jackie seethed. Wouldn’t understand? How complicated could it be? She bit her lip and thought for a moment. She had never done this before. She wouldn’t dare, it was a betrayal. If she felt she had to do it, then it meant their relationship was on shaky ground. She heard the water turn on. Her hand hovered over his phone. She grabbed it and entered in his passcode, she had seen him enter it so many times already. She swiped to messages.

_Meet you by the elevator in 5 minutes. Prepare to get your ass beaten._

_Someone is cocky. Pretty sure I can take you._

_Ha! Have you forgotten the last time you thought you could take me? Embarrassing for you Moir. Victory is Virtue._

_Care to bet?_

_Anything you want._

_Careful T, that’s a wide and slippery slope. I’ll think of something I want._

The water turned off. “Hey Jack—“ Scott poked his head out just as Jackie tossed his phone back on the bed. “Don’t forget tonight is the wine tasting. Also, would you do me a favor and take my suit out and if it needs to be pressed or whatever can you make sure that gets done? I’m wearing it for the farewell dinner day after tomorrow.”

Jackie swallowed. “Sure. No problem.”

Scott walked towards the bed and leaned down. “You really are the best.” 

Jackie pushed herself up and kissed him. His hand slotted into her hair and she tasted the mint on his lips. “Love you.”

”Hmmmm.” He replied.

Scott pulled back and smiled. “Time to golf.”

He pocketed his phone and grabbed his clubs from the corner of the room and said goodbye and walked out the door. The wrong three words still echoing in Jackie’s head.

Scott couldn’t miss a shot, the problem was neither could Tessa. They were both playing the round of their lives. Not to mention, they were laughing at everything. They didn’t notice the stares of their companions in the foursome. In the end, Tessa beat Scott by one stroke. 

Jackie was fuming. She took advantage of Scott’s golfing day to set up camp at the pool and enjoy her book and a few tropical drinks. Whether it was the alcohol or her growing unease, Jackie didn’t appreciate Tessa’s instastories. She was in a group text chat with her friends who were also angry about the videos. 

The first one panned from right to left showing off their foursome. “And my favorite partner is here to get his butt handed him. Wave Scott.” Scott half waved and replied, “My butt handed to me? You couldn’t handle my butt.”

Strike one, Scott.

The second story featured Tessa. “Hi Guys. So at this very moment, Scott is winning by two strokes. But, have no fear I will catch up.” Suddenly, Scott’s voice rang out. “Teeeeeee, you’re up. And, just a reminder, I am beating you, Virtch dog.” He held up two fingers to her phone’s camera.

Strike two, Scott.

The final story was too much. Tessa’s face on screen. “I won! I won! I beat Scott by one stroke. He tried really hard, but as it turns out I am better than him at golf. Last shot and I nailed it. Put it in the hole like a pro.” She grinned. And, Scott slid in and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Put it in the hole? Tessa Virtue—naughty girl!” Scott laughed and Tessa giggled.

Strike three, Moir. 

Jackie wanted to throw her phone in the pool. Instead, she seethed and sipped her drink, furious that her boyfriend was behaving exactly as her friends had warned her. No way would he make a fool out of her.

The wine dinner was at Bodega Castell Miguel, a winery owned by a German pharmacist, Professor Michael Popp. Popp made his fortune in natural herbal medicinal products sold all over the world. He bought the former chicken farm in 1998 and turned it into a vineyard. A stone wall surrounded the property which went on for acres and acres, green trees rising high above the land. Rows of grapevines alternating with low growing wild grass.

The bus winded its way along the steep road making its way higher and higher. Tessa could see large stone buildings clustered at the end of the driveway. They climbed to the right and soon arrived at a large tent. The bus doors opened and everyone got out. The view was breathtaking. It was still too early for sunset but Tessa could tell it would be unforgettable. 

Tessa had chosen a simple sundress for the event and low-heeled sandals. She brought along a denim jacket in case she got cold. Scott was in black jeans and a thin gray sweater and black shoes. The last few months he practically lived in the gym. He swore he would stay in shape so he wouldn’t struggle during practice for the tour. It had done wonders for him. Always on the thinner side, Scott was known to carry a few extra pounds when he wasn’t training. Not now. Now he was fit. On the rare occasions when they had hugged, Tessa could feel the hard planes of his chest and the firmness of his biceps. Not to mention when she had patted his stomach during a Hello Fresh Canada taping, she felt his abs and nearly moaned in pleasure. 

Scott stretched as he stepped off the bus. The hour long ride left him feeling a bit stiff. Jackie had been quiet since he returned from golfing earlier in the afternoon. She barely said two words to him. He asked her if she was feeling well. Her reply was terse. He let it be and finished getting ready.

Marta, the vineyard’s tour guide, greeted the group and led them through the wine tasting. There were two reds, a rose, and a Cava on the menu. Tessa paced herself knowing the speech and question and answer session laid ahead. Scott sipped moderately too, nervous at the idea of public speaking.

After a brief wine lesson, Marta released the group to enjoy cocktail hour. The sunset was a study in all of Mother Nature’s glory. Streaks of red, orange, and purple bled into one another as the sun dipped below the horizon. The hundreds of trees on the property were bathed in a glow from the fading sunlight.

Jackie was busy talking to Michele and Tina, two pharmacists from Vancouver that she had become friendly with during the past few days. Scott made his way over to Tessa. 

”So, you ready to knock their socks off, T?”

”Yes.” She giggled. “You?”

”I’m a natural sock knock-off-erer.”

Tessa giggled again as she took a sip of sparkling wine. The breeze kicked up a bit and the scent of Scott invaded her space. “Yes, you are.”

”So have you given any more thought to what you want?”

Tessa eyed him, caught off guard by his question. 

”I’m sorry. What I want?”

”The bet? From golf? Winner gets something they want.”

A slight pause as Tessa gathered her thoughts but a naughty one raced to the top. _I want you. Isn’t it obvious?_

”Oh! Right. I haven’t. I need more time to decide, gotta make it really good. I don’t want to waste my one wish.”

A wispy piece of dandelion had floated into Tessa’s hair. Without hesitation, Scott reached up and grabbed it. Tessa couldn’t move or breathe. She watched his eyes. Searching for something, not sure what she was hoping to see. Her heart began to beat faster. He smiled lopsidedly at her as he blew the offending piece of fluff off his fingers. Then, he reached back towards her again. She sucked in a breath. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. The pads of his fingers sent shivers down her spine. He had barely touched her and she felt her insides cave. Her throat was dry and she was still holding her breath. She clutched the wine glass in her hand so tightly she thought it might break. Her tongue darted out and wet her bottom lip. She blinked slowly drinking in their closeness. She could hear Scott breathing. 

Jackie was mid-sentence when she saw Scott reach up into Tessa’s hair. She halted so abruptly both Michele and Tina looked over at what had stopped her from continuing her story. Noticing how flustered Jackie was by her boyfriend’s actions, the two women tried to divert her attention. Jackie finished but not without a few awkward stumbles.

Tessa and Scott were still staring at each other. Scott opened his mouth to say something but Marta’s voice broke through.

“Okay, let’s head inside and we can begin dinner.”

Dinner was a lively event. Everyone drank more than their share of wine as evidenced by the frequent clink of glasses hitting plates as tipsy diners tried to maneuver their personal space. Tessa sat at the end of the table next to Katrina Brown. She was in her forties and had never been married. She ran a major PR firm. She had brown shoulder length hair that tumbled about her face in natural waves. She had gray eyes and long lashes and a stunning smile. She was Tessa’s height with a slim build. She was beautiful and smart. She had come on the trip with her boyfriend though she hated referring to him that way. Tessa had met her on several previous occasions and found her to be lovely as well as witty and caring.

”It sounds so juvenile. Especially at my age. And his age too.” She told Tessa.

Tessa smiled and looked over at Katrina’s boyfriend, Todd Bolton. Todd was 32 years old, handsome in a boyish way. He actually resembled Scott—dark hair and eyes-- though he was taller. He was wearing jeans and a cashmere hoodie. He had a five o’clock shadow as always—but it looked good. He was built like Scott too. Taut and trim. Todd owned a software startup. He had made millions off an app he helped create and was smitten with Katrina. They had met at a wine dinner eight months ago. 

”I know people want to judge. I mean I get it. I’m 45 years old and I have a younger man on my arm. But, ask me if I care? Because I don’t.”

”Nor should you. As long as you’re both happy.” Tessa told her.

”I am. Thank you! I am. Todd is terrific. He is attentive and fun. He is brilliant. God is he smart. And he’s funny. I mean he makes me laugh and laugh. We laugh all the time. And, the sex is phenomenal. I mean at my age—I’m at my prime. He’s very attentive, in every way. Sorry—the wine.”

”It’s fine. No judgment.”

”So how about you Tessa? What’s your poison?”

Tessa groaned inwardly. She hated this question. No matter how she phrased it, she always sounded like a spinster. ”Well, I’m single right now. Just taking time for myself.”

”Huh. Okay. You do realize you’re gorgeous. You’re brilliant. You’d have no trouble finding a man, or a woman if that’s—“

Tessa smiled. ”Thank you. I just feel like being alone right now. I’m not sure I’d be a good girlfriend—I wouldn’t have much time for a man right now. ”

”I see. Could it have anything to do with your partner?”

Tessa’s eyes widened. “My partner? You mean Scott?”

”No, I meant Batman. Yes, Scott. I know you both say there’s nothing there and you’re platonic and blah blah blah. But, I gotta say your chemistry is off the charts. And he is quite handsome. I love a dark-haired man. Did you ever notice Todd and he sort of resemble one another?”

”I guess they kind of do.” Tessa sipped her wine and glanced at Todd.

”Well Scott is a catch if you ask me. It’s too bad he has a girlfriend.”

Tessa nodded and looked over at Scott. He was laughing, a real laugh. His head pitched forward and his mouth open wide. How she loved his laugh. She worried her bottom lip and drank more wine. She refocused her attention and realized Jackie was staring at her. She smiled at her, and in return, Jackie gave her a small smile and turned back to Scott. Tessa felt guilty coveting another woman’s man. Wasn’t that a commandment? But was it really coveting when the man in question was your partner and best friend?

Tessa dug into her seabass determined to get rid of the foggy sensation clouding her brain. She had overdone the wine and was now paying for it. She stole another glance at Scott. He was eating the seabass too. She watched as Jackie speared a piece of fish. Tessa watched Scott wince. He had hated when people ate off his plate. He didn’t mind sharing, he just didn’t want other people snatching his food without permission. She snorted, too loudly apparently, as her half of the table looked over. Her cheeks burned as she turned back to her own plate. 

Scott was annoyed. He hated people eating off his plate even if he was dating said people. Jackie did it all of the time. The first time it happened, he let it slide. The second time he spoke up and she rolled her eyes at him, remarking how silly he was being over a plate of food. Scott turned towards Johnny to ask him question but it was just a guise to sneak a look at Tessa. Their interaction earlier in the night left his head spinning. He felt something and he would have bet his entire bank account Tessa felt it too. She looked beautiful tonight, his favorite look—simple makeup and simple hair. When his finger touched her skin, he nearly pulled back, he felt like he had been burned. But, it felt good. Like the warmth of a campfire. Scott could smell the lavender body wash Tessa used. Just a small hint swirled around his nostrils as he had leaned forward. He remembered how captivated he was by her tongue darting out to wet her lips. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her. Just once. For real. He saw a blur in front of his face and focused.

”Hey Mate! Whatcha doing, where did ya go?” Johnny asked him.

”Sorry. I was—just spaced out. Sorry.”

”Nah. No worries. But you’re up… “

”What?”

”The comeback story.” Johnny pointed to Tessa standing up and putting her napkin on her chair.

”Oh… thanks!”

Lisa introduced Tessa and Scott to a thunderous round of applause. They took their seats and Scott launched into the story of their comeback.

”I guess I should start right after 2014’s Games. So Sochi was not disappointing. So many people thought because we didn’t win gold we were disappointed. But, we weren’t. We felt like we had great skates. And, for the first time we really felt like we had skated for just us. To be honest, we had felt a bit—how should I say this—I guess we felt maybe, abandoned by our coaches. We trained alongside our competition. We liked that aspect but it also has its drawbacks. They were succeeding. A lot. And we were struggling. We wound up finishing one-two with them in all of the competitions, sometimes we were one and sometimes we were two. As soon as they got a little momentum, it seemed to us that our coaches shifted their attention to them. So Tessa and I leaned on each other. So that’s why we always emphasize how important Sochi was to us.”

”After Sochi--” Tessa picked up the story. “We decided to take a break. We didn’t know what we wanted to do. I went back to school and designed jewelry and accessories. And, Scott bought a house.”

Everyone laughed. Scott raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. “It’s still not finished so that was a great idea!”

”We wanted to take time off and figure out our next steps.” Tessa finished.

Scott shifted in his seat, “I, uh, I felt pretty lost. Tessa seemed to have it all under control. And I just couldn’t find my footing. I—“ He was wringing his hands together, clearly nervous.

Tessa leaned closer to Scott, pushing her shoulder into his—grounding him like she did on the ice. She could feel him relax slightly.

”I began to drink a lot. I wouldn’t say I had a problem necessarily. But, I was on the verge. My mom was distraught. My brothers were angry at me. I was angry at me. I had my ass dragged out of our local pub so many times. The house was not getting renovated. I was following my partner, uh girlfriend, around to her competitions. I regret a lot from that time. Mostly…”

Scott looked at Tessa. She smiled at him and tilted her head.

”Mostly I regret distancing myself from Tessa. I thought in order for us to have a shot at normal lives, we needed to be separated for a while. I hated skating or thought I did. And Tessa reminded me of skating. She reminded me of the bad luck and choices we had made. The abandonment of our coaches. The silver medals. Which yes is still amazing but we had come for gold. I know I said we are happy with those Games and we are. We just wanted to win gold, as does every athlete. Around March of 2015, we went on a trip to Scotland. Coincidentally, it was a Gold Medal Plates trip. Like this one. And, the guests on that trip were Johnny—and Miku. One night, Miku sang the most beautiful version of ‘What’s Love Got to Do With It’, the Tina Turner song. And, I remember…”

Scott looked off for a second and then back to Tessa. His eyes shining in the dim light of the tented space.

”I remember thinking this song would be so great to skate to and I immediately needed to see Tessa. I wanted to see if she felt the same way, if she had the same reaction. I didn’t know where she was—the room was kinda big. But, I found her. Pretty quickly. She and I exchanged a look and I think we both knew. We wanted to skate to this song. After dinner, we met up and talked about it. I think there was a seed getting planted for the comeback at that dinner.”

Jackie watched Scott. She gulped a large sip from her wine. She looked around and watched everyone’s faces. They were all focused on Tessa and Scott who were in full chemistry mode. They looked like two people so deeply and emotionally intertwined. They looked in love. It killed her. 

”That summer I broke up with my girlfriend, and I started to take more ownership of my life. I still wasn’t 100 percent. In August, T and I travelled to China for an Olympic committee event. We decided to rent a car and go walk the Great Wall, you know like a bucket list item. We were at a stoplight and Tessa said do you want to compete again? And, I was like, yeah I do. And we began to map out what that would look like.”

Tessa chimed in. “I was insistent that we had to move away from our Canton coaching team. We had done all we could with them and if we were going to make a comeback, it all had to be different. We had to shake things up. So, we went to see Marie-France Dubriel and Patrice Lauzon. We had competed against them once or twice, they were older than us. But, we always felt a kinship with them. Patrice had been so supportive at Sochi. He sought us out, he tried to provide comfort and advice. They have a wonderful skating academy in Montreal. And, so we basically begged them to take us on. We also enlisted the help of a sports management organization called B2Ten. I am sure everyone has heard me mention them.” A quiet chuckle from the crowd.

”They were our backbone providing anything we needed in terms of off-ice support. It was so touching to have dozens of people so focused on helping us reach our goals. And, then Scott and I just had to concentrate on us.”

Scott smiled at Tessa. “We had to rebuild. As you can imagine, skating with me is a challenge. I’m a peach!” Everyone burst into laughter.

”No, really. I am difficult. I am highly emotional. Quick to temper. I express myself loudly. T is very even-keeled. She plays on a consistent level. Not to say that she doesn’t have emotions. She is sensitive. But, she grounds me. Early on in the process, I realized I came back not for skating, which I mean I did miss it. I didn’t come back for me. I came back for Tessa.” A low murmur could be heard as the guests smiled at each other. Scott’s words had hit home.

”Tessa and I have skated together for 21 years. I first held her hand when she was eight years old. She wore these enormous mittens and my brothers took to calling her Big Hands, which they still do to this day. We could barely look at each other. That changed for sure.” Scott winked at Tessa.

”Two decades, skating together nearly every day. Spending all day together. Moving away from home together. You can imagine the bond you form. She’s the only person who knows all of my secrets, my fears-which by the way I don’t have any-“ He laughed nervously. “Okay maybe a few, but she also knows my dreams. She shares them. We have such a strong friendship. Our partnership has been through a lot. I think that’s why I get angry or frustrated when people focus on our chemistry. I mean we worked so hard with our counselors to be present for one another, to learn to communicate better, to be there for each other. It goes way deeper than just a friendship. I mean I guess you could say we are soulmates. I hope she feels the same.” He gave her a look that made the audience laugh. “You do, don’t you?”

Jackie’s hand began shaking as she held the wine glass. Did he just call Tessa his soulmate? She knew Tessa and Scott had a special relationship but to call her, his soulmate. In front of her. Jackie was embarrassed, no check that, she was mortified. Six months into their relationship, and he was calling another woman his soulmate.

”Yes, I feel the same way.” Tessa quietly assured him as she placed her hand on his forearm.

”Every day I am happy to go to the rink and see T. I love to skate with her. Her hand in mine. I think it’s been the honor of my life to skate with her.”

Tessa felt like sobbing. Never had she been so torn in her life, part of her wanting to run away and never see Scott again as the pain was so deep, but another part of her wanted to stand up, grab his face and kiss him so passionately that she would pass out from lack of oxygen. Every fiber of her being was at war. She inhaled deeply and started to talk.

”I love skating with Scott. I like to watch him move on the ice. He is the greatest ice dancer ever.” Scott bowed his head and shook his head no. “He really is. His edges are incredible, the way his blades cut the ice. I feel very safe in his arms and I love to see how he interprets the music. I am very lucky.”

Tessa smiled at Scott. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her in for a side hug. She snuggled her head under his jaw and closed her eyes, allowing herself a small moment to indulge in the feeling of having Scott to herself. 

”So I uh guess, we can open it up to you guys to ask questions?” Scott offered.

”Do you have a favorite routine?” someone asked.

”Oh, that’s hard…” Tessa scrunched her face. “I love Carmen. I like the original. The one we performed was toned down and I wish we had stuck to the original. I like Latch, I like our tango. Of course, Moulin Rouge.”

”Yeah, I agree. Carmen was so—Mickey Mouse--. I wish we had stuck to our guns and insisted it stay as it was. Speaking of which, I like Stay. I love our Gala Skate to The Hip’s ‘Long Time Running’. We choreographed that ourselves. I’m a good Canadian and I love The Hip and so this was a way for us to keep them alive and pay tribute to Gordie and the guys.”

Katrina raised her hand. “What do you mean Carmen was sanitized? I saw it. If that was sanitized…” Those in the audience who had seen the skate laughed and nodded yes.

”Well, when Marina our coach first suggested Carmen, there was a lot of concern if I could pull off the part. I mean in case you haven’t noticed I don’t exactly give off a Carmen vibe. But, tell me I can’t do something and I will prove you wrong.”

Tessa didn’t dare look at Scott. It was enough that every time he shifted, she could smell him. He was intoxicating. She was getting drunk on his pheromones. She had to stop herself from leaning in to inhale that distinct mixture of musk, lemon verbena wash, and Scott’s natural scent. She felt her stomach doing flip flops. 

”Yeah, I remember the first time we practiced it on ice and she came at me, stalking me. I was caught off guard. Her whole personality changed. It was really a sign of us growing up and maturing. Gone was our sweet and romantic routines. Carmen is very sexually charged. Carmen had to seduce Don Jose. People who doubted Tessa could play Carmen don’t know Tessa.”

Tessa nodded in agreement. ”It’s highly sensual and sexual. We flipped the intent. Carmen was now the aggressor. She was in charge. She was the predator. So, I had to take on that role. I had to look at Scott differently. I had to treat him differently.”

”She succeeded.” There was a catcall whistle from the audience. Tessa felt herself grow wet at the thought of their Carmen routine, how it required them to have their hands all over each other, to simulate sex acts. She crossed her legs tighter trying to ease the growing pleasure in her lower region. Stay on track, she told herself. 

Scott looked over and caught Jackie’s eye. He nearly recoiled. Holding her wine glass in her hand, she was glaring. He knew that look. He was in trouble. She looked positively furious. He smiled at her and she didn’t move. She didn’t budge. He looked away. The problem was he didn’t feel guilty. Everything he said was true. He came back to skating for Tessa, to be with her. He was in awe of her talent. She grounded him in ways that no one else ever could.

When he and Jackie began seeing each other, he laid out some rules, more like things he was nervous about in a new relationship. His relationship with Tessa was important to him. He needed Jackie to accept it. She said she did and she seemed to be telling the truth. She never stopped him from seeing her, or calling her. In fact, Scott thought his relationship with Jackie might actually work. Like Kaitlyn, Jackie knew Tessa. So, it seemed ridiculous that she would feel threatened by her. Jackie was a confident woman. Scott liked that about her. They had quite a bit in common. He enjoyed her company. They had a great time together, the sex was decent—at times it bordered on really good. Still, there were little things. But, he pushed those to the recesses of his mind, determined to make this relationship successful.

”Is Tessa the only partner you’ve ever had, would you ever skate with anyone else?”

Scott scratched the back of his neck. He could simply say no. He should say no. At least to the first question. But, like so many times before, Scott Moir couldn’t help himself. He was his own worst enemy. A saboteur of epic proportions.

”I did have a partner before we got together. She uh—she dumped me because I didn’t remember the steps to our skate. She said I was young and goofy. After that, I met Tessa. I actually forgot the steps to our first competition as well and I wound up doing different steps from a different dance but thank God she stuck with me.”

Jackie downed the remaining few sips of her wine. She wiped her mouth with her napkin. She looked towards the entrance, calculating if she could walk out without causing a scene. She needed to get out of the space. She needed to collect her thoughts. She slid her chair back quietly. She tapped Michele on the shoulder and whispered if she knew where the restroom was. Michele offered to go with her. The two women quietly walked out. Scott followed her silhouette as it disappeared. 

Tessa couldn’t help but notice Jackie’s abrupt departure. She knew why. And, she felt a certain satisfaction. It was childish. It was wrong. But, Tessa couldn’t help herself. 

The question and answer session finished. Scott helped Tessa off her stool, he didn’t need to. But, then again, half the times he touched Tessa weren’t necessary. She put her hand on his shoulder to steady herself. Scott whispered, “That was good. We did pretty good, huh kiddo?” Tessa nearly pushed him to the ground and mounted him at the use of their nickname. Must he be so—Scott. She agreed and stumbled over her next words and before he knew it Tessa was gone. He saw her walking towards the same entrance Jackie had left through and he was left to wonder why, for the second time in less than five minutes, a woman in his life was walking out the door.

Tessa pushed open the door to the restroom and found an empty stall. She could hear two women chatting from the other stall like they were sharing it.

”I don’t think he really meant anything by it. You should talk to him Jackie. Men are kinda dumb in this way. They need to be told how to feel.”

Tessa found herself offended for men. Not all men needed to be told how to feel. In fact, she had just left a man who was quite good at expressing himself. Almost too good.

”I mean I can’t blame her. I know they are best friends. I knew that going in. It’s just—he’s always been so protective of her. It’s like she’s a fragile doll. Though I suppose I do blame her a bit. I know they have a business together but it’s like I think she’s so lonely. She has some friends but all of her Social Media posts are her alone or with her mom or hairdresser. It’s sad. She says she’s an introvert. I get that. I don’t know. I don’t want to be the jealous girlfriend but when he called her his soulmate, I wanted to fucking throw my steak knife at his head.”

Tessa felt defeated. She knew Jackie was upset and she had every reason to be. At the same time her brain presented this logical argument, her heart presented an emotional one that said Scott was hers and Jackie stole him. Tessa knew she couldn’t claim Scott, but dammit he WAS her soulmate. She didn’t spend 21 years shaping him and fighting with him and for him so some other woman could swoop in and reap the benefits.

The door opened and a third voice joined the others. Tessa recognized the voice as belonging to Tina, Michele’s friend.

”Hey Jackie, girl--- are you okay?” She half-shouted. “Where are you guys?”

Jackie sniffed. “Last stall. Yeah totally.”

Tessa heard the stall door unlatch. 

”What in the fuck was that? I thought you said nothing had ever happened between Scott and Tessa.” Tina snarked.

”It hasn’t.”

”Well you better go get your man because that whole Q and A was straight up fire. I thought they looked like they wanted to fuck on ice, but that shit out there was so goddamn disrespectful.”

”Shhh Tina. Calm down. He’s not yours.” Michele admonished her.

”Please! If Scott were mine, I would have a talk with his ass about fucking boundaries and then I’d have a talk with Tessa about the Ninth Commandment.”

Tessa winced. Was it that obvious? She thought she had done a fairly good job of hiding her feelings for Scott. Were they really that noticeable or was Tina just stirring the pot?

”Let’s head back to the table… and fuck them Jackie. Fuck Tessa if she thinks she’s going to get Scott. He’s yours. Remember that.” Tessa heard the door open and close.

Tessa felt the tears sting her eyes. She sniffed and pressed a few squares of toilet paper to her nose. She inhaled. Who did Tina think she was anyhow? She didn’t even know Jackie before this trip and now four days in she was her bestie? Bullshit. It was like high school all over again. Only this time instead of hiding in a broom closet during lunch, Tessa was in the ladies’ room at a winery. Moving on up, Virtue. 

She exited the stall and washed her hands and straightened her hair and made sure her makeup was okay. She pulled open the door to find Scott and Jackie in a heated discussion.

”You tell me!” Jackie spat out.

”I don’t even know how to answer that. Help me out.”

Tessa hid in the alcove in front of the restrooms, allowing the couple some privacy. She was still close enough to hear.

”Help you out. Okay. Here’s some help. You called your fucking business partner your soulmate. You talked about coming back to skating to be with her. You said you were in awe of her. You humiliated me in front of everyone on this trip. I look like an idiot.”

”Jack—you’re being silly.”

”Stop dismissing me, Scott. I am serious. You always do that. You act like what I have to say, how I feel is unimportant. Well, I am important. I am your girlfriend. Not Tessa.”

Their voices quieted down. Tessa thought perhaps they had decided to stop arguing and move on so she stepped out from her hiding place. She could see Jen making her way to the restroom area. Suddenly, she heard Scott’s voice—she could tell he was trying to control his anger.

”I’m aware of that.” Scott quietly acknowledged with a slight tremor in his voice.

”Well start acting like it.” Jackie spat out.

Jen spotted Tessa who looked like a deer caught in headlights and waved to her.

”Hey Tess!”

Tessa felt the cold stare from Jackie.

”Hey Guys!” Jen smiled at Scott and Jackie. “Scott—that was so good. I learned so much. What a great story about you and Tess—“

”Thank you, Jen.” Scott managed.

Jackie grabbed Scott’s hand and led him away. Tessa stood dumbfounded. 

”You okay?” Jen asked sincerely.

”Yes. I just—the wine. It’s a lot of wine is all.”

Tessa ducked into the tent to see everyone had moved to the dance floor. She rolled her eyes. The gods were conspiring against her. Scott and Jackie were on the floor swaying to the music. George walked over to Tessa and bowed as he asked for a dance. She smiled and agreed not wanting to be rude. She tried to steer him towards the opposite side but he pulled her so they were alongside Scott and Jackie.

Scott was whispering to Jackie who was smiling a bit. It appeared the Moir charm had worked once more. Jackie gave him a slow, heated kiss. Tessa turned away. George wasn’t the best dance partner, but he wasn’t terrible. The song finished playing and George looked over at Scott.

”Hey Scotty—whaddya say we switch partners? Let me give your girl a twirl?”

Tessa, not being particularly religious, prayed for a hole to open in the floor and swallow her up. She couldn’t possibly survive dancing with Scott. Never mind that Jackie would probably try to kill her, the chance to be in his arms would certainly destroy what little sensibility she had left.

To her surprise, Jackie agreed and took George’s hand. Hozier’s ‘Movement’ began.

Tessa soon found her hand safely ensconced in Scott’s. Her left hand flat on his shoulder blade. He settled his left hand on her lower back. She would feel his handprint for days. She couldn’t look at him, instead she aligned their cheeks, parallel to one another. She was barely hanging on.

_I still watch you when you're groovin'. As if through water from the bottom of a pool. You're movin' without movin'_

They swayed back and forth to the song. Tessa worried her bottom lip. Her brain was on autopilot. She felt Scott’s breath on her neck. What were they doing?

_And when you move, I'm moved. You are a call to motion. There, all of you a verb in perfect view_

”T—“

No, no. Stop. Don’t talk. This is already so bad. So wrong.

”I know you heard Jackie. She didn’t mean it. She’s just—she had a bit too much wine.” His breath coming in little puffs against her skin as he spoke.

”It’s really okay. No big deal. It’s fine.” She whispered back.

_Like Jonah on the ocean. When you move, I'm moved_

Scott began humming along to the song and singing. She could feel the vibrations deep inside of her. She silently begged him to stop, she was already so vulnerable.

_When you move, I'm put to mind of all that I wanna be. When you move, I could never define all that you are to me_

Scott let go of Tessa’s hand and pulled her into him. She should have resisted. She was weak. Weak for this man, always had been and now in front of everyone, her weakness was exposed. She did nothing to stop him. Her hands moved of their own free will and wrapped around his neck. Her lips were millimeters from his ear. His hands were low on her back, his fingers cradled together as he moved her body to the music. And, he was still singing—so quietly only she could hear him. The gravel of his voice sent shockwaves to her core, she shifted herself slightly so every time his thigh would jut out as he turned on the dance floor, it would connect gently with her center—providing her friction and relief. Discreet relief or so she thought. Her eyes closed as she allowed herself to get lost in the sensations.

”Tessa...” Scott breathed out her name like warning. She had been caught. He swallowed thickly. But, he didn’t move her, instead he doubled down. He pushed his thigh between her legs, and let it stay there as they moved. Her breath hitched. This was a dangerous game. Too many people around, too many sets of eyes. But, Tessa didn’t care. She should have been ashamed at her lack of discretion, her lack of respect for Jackie. She couldn’t bring herself to feel either, she only wanted to feel Scott’s arms around her, to feel his breath on her neck as he sang to her.

Scott could feel Tessa’s warmth on his thigh. His boldness was a one way trip to the most dangerous place on earth. But, he refused to stop.

_So move me, baby. Shake like the bough of a willow tree. You do it naturally. Move me, baby_

Oh he was moving her. Scott had completed a rotation in their tiny space and as Tessa opened her eyes there was Jackie. Jackie whose countenance told the story of a woman scorned, a woman who was not to be dismissed. A woman who had every right to call out Tessa in front of everyone. Tessa—the diva, the vixen, the harlot, the man-stealer. Tessa bowed her head and pushed away from Scott a bit. He pulled his head back and looked at her. She raised an eyebrow. Scott opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. The song ended and they separated. Tessa gave him a faint smile and walked back to her place at the table. A server brought her coffee and she sat by herself and watched everyone dance. Todd joined her, clearly Katrina had enough energy for both of them. She was dancing with Jen and Patty.

”I enjoyed hearing about your comeback. I’m always fascinated by people’s backstory.” Todd told her.

”Thank you. I like backstories too. We use them often when we are first working out a skate. We develop backstories for our characters. It helps us connect.”

”Connecting doesn’t seem to be a problem for you and Scott.” Todd told her as he sipped his bourbon.

Tessa chuckled. “No. Well, you’d be surprised. Even people like us—need help once and while.”

”I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that to sound the way it came out. I just meant that you and Scott have a special rapport. It’s rare. I studied Psychology at university.”

”Oh, I thought you were into software. App development?”

”Well that’s how I made my money but my minor is in Psychology. I majored in Economics and Business. The app was my idea, my best friend is the software genius. I handled the marketing. Marketing is just psychology. If you know how someone’s mind works, you can get them to do anything. Well that sounded sinister. Ha! Maybe I should put down the bourbon.”

”No, I studied Psychology too. I plan to get my MBA. Psychology is fascinating.”

”May I be bold?”

”Oh you mean this hasn’t been you being bold?” Tessa raised her eyebrow.

”I deserve that. Fair enough. No, I just have been observing you on this trip.”

Tessa surveyed him with a wary eye.

”Not like that. I promise you I am quite happy with Katrina. More than quite happy. I just have been watching you. My sister skated competitively as a young girl and teenager. So, you were kind of a big deal around the house growing up. Every day I go into work, my job is to convince my staff, my team- to go after the big stuff. Dream big. Reach for the stars. You know-- the motivational poster mumbo jumbo. And, they in turn, try to convince the public to download our apps because their lives will somehow be better. You have reached big in nearly every aspect of your life. Olympics, brand sponsorships, a jewelry line, if I’m not mistaken. So why not go for what you really want. The one thing that will make you happy.”

”And what might that be?”

Todd tilted his head towards the dance floor. Tessa followed his line of sight and saw Scott coming off the floor with Jackie. They were holding hands and she was laughing at something he had said.

Tessa bit her lip. “It’s not—it’s not like that. We’re friends.” Tessa had no idea why she felt the need to justify her and Scott’s relationship, or lack thereof, to a man she had just met four days ago. Nor could she explain why she felt comfortable confiding in him.

”Katrina and I were friends too. We both are on the board at the Museum of Vancouver. We worked together on several projects. We worked well together. We connected. We are of similar minds. When I asked her out, she said no. She gave me a whole list of reasons why it wouldn’t work. Age difference, her busy schedule, my busy schedule, she travelled a lot. I mean it was kind of exhausting. So I said to her ‘let me take out you to dinner and then you can decide’. She agreed. That first date was the best first date I have ever had. We went to a little Italian place I know. We shut the place down. We didn’t want the night to end so we found a coffeehouse that was still open.” Todd turned his attention to the dance floor and watched Katrina for a second or two. He continued on, still staring at Katrina—his mind remembering what that evening looked like.

”It began raining as we walked there. We were soaked by the time we arrived. I thought this woman is incredible. She runs a major PR firm, is on three Boards, volunteers at a cat shelter—did you know that? She has an MBA, makes Vancouver’s list of Women You Need to Know practically every year, and she just got caught in a downpour and is laughing hysterically about the ridiculousness of it all. I kissed her under the awning by the front door. I could see my future life in the seconds after our lips connected. We have been together ever since.” Katrina waved at him and he smiled back at her.

”Oh my goodness. That’s really some story. I always thought you and Katrina met at a wine dinner.”

”We did. A wine dinner for the museum. And then, we wound up working together. I just wanted you to know.”

”Wanted me to know what?”

”That you should go for what you want. We’re all adults Tessa. This isn’t high school. Take that chance. Trust me I think you’d be surprised at his answer.”

”I can’t. He’s happy. He deserves to be happy. We both deserve to be. I am.”

”Then how come you’re biting your lip so hard I think you might put a hole in it?”

Tessa reached up and rubbed her bottom lip. She didn’t even know she had been doing it. She smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. She looked at Todd and nodded. A stranger saw through her lies, surely Scott did. But, did it even matter? He had Jackie. 

”It’s not meant to be. It’s easier this way. Trust me.”

”If you say so…”


	2. We Have Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott are playing a dangerous game. They have feelings for each other, but Scott has a girlfriend and she's not giving him up any time soon. It all comes to a head when the two women finally have it out. Who will be the victor? Will Tessa win Scott's heart or will he choose his girlfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you're ready to read the rest of our Mallorcan adventure. Hang tight cause the ride is about to get wild. Tessa's gonna claim her man-- and I don't know if you're all ready for it. Can we just will this into the universe?

Tessa had strange dreams that night. She and Scott had just skated onto the ice at PyeongChang for their free dance. Every time the music would start, Jackie would skate to center ice. Scott would leave Tessa and skate over to Jackie and they would skate off to the boards and leave Tessa standing all by herself. She tossed and turned all night. When her alarm went off that morning, she was exhausted and grateful it was a free day. Everyone had made plans to go to the beach. Tessa put on her swimsuit and cover up and headed downstairs.

Scott was already in the lobby wearing a t-shirt, board shorts and flip-flops. He had on his Montreal Expos cap and was carrying a book. Jackie was nowhere to be seen.

”Hey you. You ready for beach day?” Scott asked her as if everything was normal between them. Tessa’s head was spinning. How could he act so normal?

He grabbed the bag from her hand and guided her out the front door.

As they walked down the hotel driveway and across the street towards the private beach owned by the hotel, Scott regaled her with stories from back home. Apparently, his niece Charlotte was doing quite well in her skating lessons. She was already doing a spin and was well on her way to mastering a modified eagle. Tessa loved hearing stories about his nieces and nephews. Scott’s face lit up when he talked about family. 

”So where’s Jackie, is she not coming?”

”She said she wasn’t feeling too well. Too much wine. I left her sleeping in bed.”

Tessa and Scott arrived at the stretch of beach reserved just for hotel guests. They found two lounge chairs situated under umbrellas. They were double loungers with a small table in between. A stack of towels sat on the table. Scott dropped Tessa’s bag onto a lounger and claimed the other, placing his book and cap on it. Tessa laughed at his porcupine hair. Scott grinned and tried to smooth it down.

Tessa grabbed the hem of her cover-up and pulled it over her head revealing a bright blue string bikini. The top was cut low with a halter neck; the bottom tied with strings and sat low on her hips. She swore she heard Scott murmur a curse word under his breath. Knowing she could still sway his attention left her feeling a tiny bit smug.

Scott yanked his ‘Property of Toronto Maple Leafs’ shirt over his head and all of the air in Tessa’s lungs disappeared in a second. She hadn’t seen him shirtless in months. He looked like he lived in the gym. His chest was all hard planes. Her eyes drifted down across his stomach which had fairly defined abs, something that she hadn’t seen on him since their Sochi days. His skin was hairless except for the small trail leading from his belly button and disappearing below the waistband of his swimming trunks. The vee muscles along his hips were well defined and begging to be touched. She glanced at his arms, his biceps flexed as he tossed his shirt onto the lounger. 

Tessa needed a distraction and fast. She reached into her bag and fumbled around looking for her sunscreen. She finally found it and pulled it out. She shook it up.

”Let me help you.” Scott offered.

This was quite possibly the best and worst idea Scott had ever had. Tessa craved his touch, but she also knew they were in enemy territory. She looked around and spotted several of their travel companions, but they were all engrossed in their own relaxation. Todd’s words about doing what made her happy echoed in her head. She wordlessly handed him her bottle.

Scott uncapped it and squirted out a generous dollop. “You kinda have to come over here or I can’t put it on you.” When she made no effort to move, Scott went towards her. “Or I can come to you. Turn around.”

Tessa slowly turned around. She could feel her heart pounding out of her chest. The idea that in mere seconds Scott’s hands would be on her body ignited a fire within her. She chewed on the inside of her cheek. 

Scott was so nervous. He didn’t know where to touch Tessa first. He felt like a virgin about to have sex for the first time with the girl of his dreams—just don’t screw it up. Be confident. This is Tessa. You’ve touched her a million times. Nothing to be afraid of. He rubbed his hands together and shakily reached out. Once his hand hit her shoulder blade, the shaking stopped, but the electricity crackled around them. He began to rub the lotion into her skin. Her gorgeous porcelain skin. Unblemished, just constellations of freckles. He knew all of them. Memorized them. Especially the triangle of freckles to the side of her shoulder, he had a matching one. Their fans called it soulmarks. He loved the idea of that, like matching tattoos but less painful.

Tessa inhaled a halting breath. She heard herself whimper and prayed Scott couldn’t hear it over the call of seagulls and the crashing waves. His hands smoothed over her shoulder blades and on top of her shoulders. Tessa relaxed into the mini-massage. Scott’s hands came down over her arms and back up to her shoulders. He smoothed the leftover sunscreen across her sides stopping before his hands fully wrapped around her waist. There was no use in denying it, she was wet—a flood threatening to burst from her.

”Let me get the backs of your legs...” Scott’s voice sounded strained as he bent down and rubbed in lotion. God help her as she spread her legs slightly apart. She felt Scott’s hand sneak up the inside of her leg inching higher and higher. 

Scott’s hand was dangerously close to a forbidden place, he swore he could smell her—he longed to taste her. To make her come around his mouth. He shook his head clear and popped up.

”All done.”

Tessa turned around. “Thank you. Your turn, you know you never wear enough sunscreen.”

Jackie’s head was throbbing. She cursed herself for drinking so much wine. She and Scott had made up and once they were back in their hotel room, she threw him down on the bed and fucked him like her life depended on it. If he suspected anything was wrong between them, he never said a word. Actually, he never even told her he loved her after the sex. She was realizing that as she reached the edge where the sidewalk met the beach. Her mouth dropped open. Was she seeing things?

She tried to tell herself there was a perfectly good explanation as to why her boyfriend was currently rubbing his hands all over his platonic business partner’s bikini clad body. She watched the care he took in applying the sunscreen, the way his hands moved over her body as if he knew every part of her. He seemed to be intimately familiar with her. His hands were now between her legs. What made it worse was how he took his time touching her. So slowly. As if he was savouring the moment. 

Tessa turned around and smiled. Jackie longed to smack that smile off Tessa’s gorgeous face. She watched Tessa squirt out sunscreen and place her hands on Scott’s shoulders.

Tessa’s hands glided over the taut muscles of Scott’s back. Her fingertips dipped in and out of the curve of his backbone. She was so turned on. Maybe it was the especially warm day. She knew it was a lie the moment she thought it. Scott felt Tessa’s fingertips press into his back. He prayed to any god he could think of to keep his dick in line. He practiced breathing in and out. Concentrating on inhaling on a four count and exhaling for four. It seemed to be working until Tessa turned him around and began to apply lotion to his chest. She had swiped her hand across his chest when he reached up and grabbed her wrist.

”Tess--- I”

”Oh.” Her green eyes met his and she realized she had gone too far.

”It’s just I can get it from here.” He smiled.

Tessa turned to find Jackie mere steps from them and she looked enraged.

”Jackie. Hi!” Tessa said brightly.

Scott dropped his grip on Tessa. “Hey babe… feeling better.”

”No. Not really.”

”Why don’t you come lay down? I can get you something to drink.”

Tessa jumped in. ”I can leave and sit by Jen and Johnny. There’s an empty lounger. It’s no trouble. Here take my lounger, Jackie.”

”Oh now you want to give me what’s yours? Are you done taking what’s mine?”

”Wha—“ Tessa startled.

”Jackie…” Scott warned.

”Don’t Jackie me. Maybe I should go sit with Jen and Johnny and let you two finish rubbing each other down like a couple of fucking horny honeymooners.”

”Jackie… I swear. I didn’t.”

”Spare me Tessa. You know exactly what you’re doing.” Her voice starting to get louder.

”Jackie—stop it. Tessa and I weren’t doing anything.”

”Jackie, please. I’m just going to go. I’m sorry.”

”No, no you’re not. You’re never fucking sorry Tessa.”

Jen Reid looked over in the direction of the loud voices. She spotted Tessa, Scott, and Jackie. She turned to her husband. “I’ll be right back.”

”Babe, don’t get involved. Let them work it out. It’s none of our business.”

”It’s fine. They’re on the verge of making a scene. I’m just going to rescue Tessa and we’ll be back in a sec.” She stood up and threw her cover-up over her red bikini.

”Hey guys. How is everyone?” Jen asked.

”Oh we’re great Jen.” Jackie blurted out. “We’re just discussing how to handle something. Maybe you can help. My boyfriend is over here rubbing his fucking hands all over his skating partner like some kind of twisted foreplay. And she just returned the favor. But, they want me to think it’s all innocent. If you saw some woman with her hands all over Johnny, what would you do?”

Jen looked at Tessa and then at Scott. “I’m sure it’s not what you think it is, Jackie. Why don’t I take Tessa with me and you and Scott can enjoy the rest of the morning.”

”No, Jen. That’s not gonna work for me. You see I’ve been so patient. I have literally been Mother Fucking Teresa at this point.” Jackie punctuated each word by slicing into the air with her hand.

“First, I got harassed by their fandom. A bunch of fucking piss-pots calling me a whore, an adulterer, a skank. All because their bitch asses couldn’t handle that I was dating him and I wasn’t Tessa. Scott told me to ignore them. It’ll die down he said. But, it didn’t. They were just getting started. Some psycho bitch fucking came to MY home and snapped photos of Scott outside. What kind of deranged fucking bitch does that? They wrote horrible shit about me on twitter and in comments on Instagram. Used code like I wasn’t going to figure it out. I’m not dumb.”

Tessa began to grind her teeth. A habit since the 7th grade. She only did it in super stressful situations. She also had the urge to throw up. She took a deep breath and inhaled and exhaled. Scott’s jaw was clenched. Had the situation not been so dire, Tessa would have found it sexy as hell. He only did that when he was jealous or when he was holding back an explosive bout of anger.

”No one is saying you’re dumb. Let’s just table this discussion for now.” Jen tried to reason with Jackie.

”No, Jen- it’s way past the ‘let’s table it’ stage. We’re in the ‘scorched earth’ stage. You see I could ignore all the horrible comments and I did. But, what I can’t ignore is how my boyfriend, the person who is supposed to stick up for me, hasn’t. Not once. He never once fired back at fans. He never offered to clear things up or take them to task. He just told me to ignore it. Well, you don’t ignore a chronic disease. You don’t ignore the person you supposedly love. But, you see, I think I figured it out. He doesn’t love me.”

Jackie looked at Tessa and jabbed her finger at her. “He fucking loves you. And for the life of me I don’t know why. Yes, you’re beautiful or in his words, breathtakingly stunning. Yeah I heard that one Scott.”

”Jackie, please calm down. Let’s just go back to the room and—“

Jackie wasn’t stopping. “You don’t get to tell me what to do any more Scott.”

Tessa began to reach for her bag.

”Where do you think you’re going?” Jackie snarled. “I’m so not done. God. You are so infuriating. And, the worst part is everyone just loves you. Sweet Tessa. She’s so kind. We all love Tessa.” The sarcasm dripping from Jackie was palpable. “But, I see through you and your perfect little curated life. You’re not perfect. Far from it. You’re lonely. You have no one but your hairdresser and your mom. I mean I never see you with your friends except for the skating crew. And you’re paying them to be on tour with you so that doesn’t really count. You are the same self-entitled, self-absorbed—“

”Please stop.” Tessa whispered.

”The same needy little girl who followed Scott around that rink like a damn puppy begging him to like you. Pathetic. You—“

”Just stop…” Tessa begged, her voice starting to break.

Scott tried to step in. “That’s enough Jackie.”

”I mean what did you think was going to happen. You’d win gold and you and Scott would come back to Canada and what—get married and have babies? Seriously?”

Scott reached out and put his hand on Jackie’s arm. “That’s enough. You need to stop.”

Jackie shook his arm off her. “What? Are you fucking defending her? Are you fucking kidding me right now? She’s not a precious doll. She’s a fucking grown ass woman. She has you so wrapped around her finger. She just gives you a look and you’re off running to her. God I’m so goddamn stupid, my friends all told me. But, nooo. I thought I could change you. Make you love me. But, you just love her, don’t you. You both are so fucking blind and stupid you don’t see that you love each other-- that you’re IN love with each other. Instead you pretend like it’s not true and you just ruin other people’s lives. You are trying to ruin my life Tessa.”

”Stop it. Just stop it.” Tessa’s voice rising in octave but Jackie wouldn’t stop.

”You just couldn’t let someone else have him. You had to jump in and mark him. You have fucked him up. You tease him. You flirt with him. He’s not yours Tessa. He’s mine. He’s—“

”Shut the FUCK UP!” Tessa screamed breathless. She shocked herself.

Everyone stood in stunned silence. Tears streaming down Tessa’s face. Jackie’s mouth frozen in an ‘o’ shape. Scott wide-eyed looking at Tessa. Jen gently reached her hand out to Tessa.

”Just shut up Jackie.” Tessa placed her hand to her chest trying to calm herself down.

Tessa straightened her back and began to fire back. “Quit whining. All you have done since day one is troll me. You and your gang of bitches.” Scott’s eyebrows shot up at Tessa’s comment, she rarely used foul language. 

”You act like you’re okay with Scott and I being friends but you’re like all the others. You can’t handle it. You can’t handle sharing him. You can’t keep him in line so you blame me. I am not to blame. I can’t help it if Scott pays attention to me. He’s my friend. He’s my business partner. And, I am not responsible for our fans. I am sorry they were cruel to you. But, I don’t control them and it’s not my job to police them. You’re wrong about so many things. I do have friends. I am not alone. I have a good life and I am happy. But there are a few things you got right. I’m not perfect. I never pretended to be. I do have a curated life online, it’s called branding and marketing. I am a business woman. I share a business with your boyfriend. And, business is good. But, make no mistake about it. I was here first. You dumped him. You left him.” Her green eyes were ablaze with anger and hurt and something else—possessiveness.

Jackie crossed her arms in front of her chest. Scott exhaled and ran his hands through this hair. He had never seen Tessa this angry. Not even when Marina yelled at her and belittled her. Not even when they fought. Her voice was thick with tears but she pressed on.

”I have done everything for Scott. I gave up a spot in the National Ballet for him. I trained every day for hours until I was throwing up. I barely ate so he would be able to lift me. I skated so hard that I put myself in the hospital. I skated with pain in my legs so severe I wanted to die. I had surgery for him. I had my legs sliced open for him. The doctors told me I might not skate again. And guess what? Scott never called me, he never visited me. He ghosted me. He left without a word for two months.” Tessa stopped and collected herself for a second.

”But, I fought. We fought back. We fought for each other. So yeah, I willed him back into my life. I wiggled my finger and he came running because I was worth it, we were worth it. We won that fucking gold medal and I couldn’t feel my legs when it was all over. Scott had to basically carry me off the ice. I went back for another surgery and this time, he was right there. All mine, Jackie.” Tessa raised an eyebrow at her.

“I am proud of my life. I worked hard for it. I went to college. I started a jewelry line. I created brand opportunities for myself and for us. And then we orchestrated one of the greatest comebacks in Olympic history and this time, this time I carried him. He needed me and I was there. I saved him. We have three gold medals and two silver medals. We produced a skating show and are about to produce our second. I am a terrific daughter, sister, aunt, and friend. Me. I did all that. With your boyfriend by my side.” Tessa gritted out the last sentence tossing it like a dagger at Jackie.

Jackie began to speak but Tessa cut her off by raising her finger to shush her.

”You’re also right about one more thing Jackie and I wish you weren’t. I wish I could make it go away. My life would be so much easier.” Tessa stopped herself. She caught Scott’s eyes. Now or never, Tessa. She was seconds from confessing, but she was about to lose her nerve. Tessa swallowed and forged ahead.

”I love Scott. I—I’m in love with him and have been since I was little. I know you don’t want to hear it. I know it’s hurtful. But, I can’t help it. Believe me I have tried, it would be so much easier if it wasn’t true. If I could just be friends with him. But—I can’t. I love him Jackie I am so in love with him.”

Scott’s head snapped to Tessa. Jackie let out a small cry. Tessa wiped the tears from her face and gathered her things and started to pack her bag. She threw her cover-up over herself and walked away towards Jen and Johnny’s loungers. Jen smiled and nodded and turned on her heels and followed the same path as Tessa.

Scott looked at Jackie. She looked so small, so beaten. He reached out to her. “Jackie, let’s talk. Tessa will cool off. You and I should talk.”

”No. No. I am going back to the room. Don’t follow me. At least do me the courtesy of letting me leave with my dignity since she couldn’t bother to. I want you out of the room, find another place to sleep tonight.” She grabbed her bag and walked back towards the hotel leaving Scott to figure out just what had happened.

Tessa spent the next hour lounging and reading her book. Jen and Johnny kept up a running conversation with one another that Tessa found comforting in its banality. Jen didn’t pressure her to talk. 

”Well my bride, what do you say we take a dip in this vast ocean. Give me a chance to see you all wet in that outrageously sexy bikini.”

”Down boy. Tess- you okay to watch our stuff while we take a quick swim. We won’t be long.”

”Yes. Go—go. Enjoy!”

Tessa unscrewed the cap to her water and drank a few sips. She could feel his presence before he even said a word. 

”Hey.” Scott sat down on Jen’s lounger. “Where did they go?”

”They went for a dip.”

”We should uh—we should talk Tess.”

”I don’t think so. I think it’s best if you and your girlfriend talk. You don’t owe me anything. Let’s just forget about what happened.”

”Well that’s the thing. I can’t forget. Tess—please. You know what J-F would say. It’s the unsaid things that cause the most pain.”

”I don’t want to talk Scott.”

”Well I do. Let’s go for a walk.”

”I can’t. I have to watch Jen and Johnny’s stuff. You wouldn’t want them to get robbed.”

”Trust me, I think their stuff is safe.”

”The answer is no Scott. I have nothing to say and whatever you think you have to say won’t change anything.”

Jen and Johnny walked over to the loungers, giggling like teenagers.

”Hey Scott.”

”Hi guys. I was just uh asking Tessa to go for a walk but she said she had to watch your stuff.”

”Well we are back now, so you can go.” Jen replied while her husband inhaled sharply and shook his head at her.

Scott stood up and reached for Tessa’s hand. Tessa looked at Jen who raised her eyebrows and mouthed for her to go.

Still refusing his hand, Tessa swung her legs over the side of her lounger and stood up. She walked towards the ocean. “Well, let’s go.” She sharply told him.

Scott smiled at Jen and jogged to catch up to Tessa.

”I’m hot, let’s walk along the water.” He suggested.

They walked side by side along the sea’s edge, heading towards a secluded area, occasionally bumping into one another. Tessa didn’t say a word. Honestly, she didn’t know what to say. She was terrified. She had basically confessed to being in love with Scott, in front of his girlfriend. And, he hadn’t said a word. She knew she had messed everything up. Despite all the evidence to the contrary, the looks, the touches, the moments—Scott didn’t feel like she did. He wanted to tell her so. Probably let her down easy. Tell her that he was in love with Jackie and that it was best for all of them if she stayed away.

”So, what happened earlier…” He began.

”Look I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I know I was wrong. It was wrong. I was so disrespectful of Jackie and what you have with her. I just—I was being childish. I was being selfish. I’m sorry. I’m so, so—“

”Hey motormouth… do I get to say something?”

Tessa stopped. “I’m sorry…”

”What happened earlier is not your fault. Do you hear me? If we’re telling the truth, this has been going on—this thing between us—for a long time. I keep trying to deny it. Filling the space between us with other women. Denying this.” He flicked his hand between them. “I was wrong. I gave you the impression there was something here. I touched you when I shouldn’t have. I said things to you. I imagined doing things.” His voice cracked.

What kinds of things had he imagined doing Tessa wondered.

”If anyone was disrespectful, it was me. I led you on. I took advantage of you and our friendship because I am weak and refuse to take responsibility for my actions, for my feelings.”

Tessa knew it. Here came the big moment. She braced herself. Don’t cry Tessa. Just stay strong.

”The thing is, you’re not alone, T. I’m going crazy here, have been for years. I use our skates as a chance to be close to you. Touching you, feeling you. What we do on the ice is—I refused to respect boundaries. Because I knew we could never- would never cross that line, I just let myself go. I indulged my fantasy of being with you. I touched you, I said things—I did things—“

Tessa thought if this was his way of letting her down he needed to work on his skills, because she was dripping from his words. Her lust was piquing. 

”I did those things for one reason only, because I love you. I’m in love with you. And, I want you.”

Tessa’s facial features stayed the same. Scott began to worry. He had just confessed to being in love with her, to reciprocating her feelings and she stood there with a blank look on her face.

”Did you hear me? I said I am in love with you. I want you Tessa. I always have. Since we were little. Since the moment I held your hand for the first time. Even when you skated faster than me. I loved you when you were 15 and we moved away from home, and I should have been protecting you, not lusting after you. I loved you when you grew into this gorgeous woman who dazzled anyone who came within a few feet of you. I love you now. I will love you forever.”

Tessa opened her mouth but she couldn’t find the words. Tears slid down her cheeks and her lips. Scott reached up and swiped them away with his thumb. Tessa closed her eyes. She exhaled shakily. She slowly opened them to find Scott invading her space. His lips nearly on hers, their foreheads softly touching.

”Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to kiss you now. It’s going to be the best last “first” kiss you’ve ever had. No one else will ever get to kiss you Tessa. Ever again. Just me.”

Scott closed the infinitesimal space between their mouths. Tessa felt his lips press against hers as his hand reached up and cupped her cheek, his fingertips slotting through her hair. She opened her mouth and he moved his lips against hers. He pulled her bottom lip in between his lips and gently nipped. He kissed her once, twice and then Tessa lost all semblance of control. She wound her hands around his neck and alternately fought with him for dominance. Their tongues massaging one another. Scott’s hands circled her waist and pulled her flush to him. She could feel the hardness of his cock against her thigh and she felt herself heat up. They pulled back, panting. 

”Jesus.” Scott said.

Tessa laughed. She dropped her hands and stepped back and covered her face with her hands. Her face took on a serious look.

”Scott—I promise you I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to get in between you and Jackie.”

”You didn’t.”

”I feel like I did. I feel responsible. I should have controlled my emotions, my feelings for you. You and Jackie were starting a life together. I had no right to interfere. I feel terrible.”

”Come here.” Scott opened his arms. Tessa tentatively walked forward, Scott pulled her the rest of the way to him.

He kissed the top of her head. “You weren’t the instigator. We both are responsible. The only thing we did wrong was to not acknowledge our feelings. To just bury them like they would go away. But, this is not going away. And, I don’t want it to. My relationship with Jackie—is between her and me. Not you. I need to handle that.”

”This is a mess.” Tessa sniffled and pulled back from him.

”It will all get straightened out. I promise. Let’s go over there.” Scott gestured over her head.

Tessa nodded and they walked towards a natural alcove, enormous smooth rocks jutting out over the beach line. Tessa sat down on the flat part of the one closest to the sand. Scott slid in next to her.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, just enjoying the sound of the waves and the warmth of the sun. 

”When you first brought Jackie around, it killed me.” Tessa said out loud not looking at Scott.

Scott reached for Tessa’s hand and slid his fingers through hers.

”She’s wrong, it wasn’t like I thought we were going to be together after the Olympics. I just—I enjoyed spending the extra time with you. All of the media appearances. I loved skating with you for the Stars on Ice. Our trips to Japan, Belgium… it all felt so magical. It was like a little bubble where I could hold onto you, for just a little while. And then, suddenly she was here and you were gone.”

”It’s not like I went looking for her. It was just easy. She knew me. I knew her. We were a decent match. I mean I knew she wasn’t the one but I also had to push away the thought of you. I just didn’t ever think you and I—we—an us was in the cards.”

”I know. When we saw Suzanne at ‘Thank You Ilderton’, she told me she was so happy we were still together 20 years later. She also told me she thought we would have been in a relationship by now. Even though she and Paul strictly forbade it. She said even as kids we had insane chemistry.”

”We still do. What we have is real, T. I feel it. I know you do too.”

”I’m not a jealous person.” Tessa snorted at her own statement.

Scott snorted too. “Yeah, okay. And neither am I.”

”Well we both know that’s not true. Fedor, Chris Mior, Ryan…”

”Yeah okay we get the point. And that’s not jealousy. That’s me looking out for my partner. Those guys weren’t good enough for you.”

Tessa smiled. “I just mean I was happy for you. Jackie seemed to make you happy. Travelling, partying, and she domesticated you too. Staining a table? You haven’t even finished your own house! Grabbing some bizarre bagel seasoning for her. That was a bit much."

”Yeah. Well she really likes it. It’s actually really good on eggs.”

Tessa rolled her eyes. “So’s ketchup but you wouldn’t catch me sending you out for a bottle of Heinz before an international skating comp. I just—every time I opened twitter, the fans—they meant well but it just hurt me to read about you. Weddings, snowboarding with Chiddy. New Zealand.” Tessa whispered the last few words. “I lost it. I felt like I had lost you. You were living your life. And I wasn’t included. I was just Tessa your business partner.”

”You’re never a just. Not to me.”

Tessa blushed and cast a sideways glance at Scott.

”I just wanted to live my life with you. I want to live my life with you.” Tessa confessed.

Scott looked down at their intertwined hands and squeezed. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it delicately. The sun’s rays were intense. Even though it was only 75 outside, Scott was sweating and so was Tessa.

”What do you say we take a quick dip... cool off a little.” He pulled her hand.

Tessa pointed her toes as the water brushed against her shins. The cold temperature was refreshing especially against her heated skin. Scott held her hand as they waded in deeper. The waves curled and broke sending the water crashing against their bodies. Tessa squealed.

”Hang on.” He told her.

Tessa gripped his hand tighter as they sloshed their way through the waves.

”Ohhh. S’cold.” She hissed.

”You’ll warm up in a minute.”

Scott urged them into deeper water. They bobbed side by side. Tessa enjoyed the mixed sensation of the heat from the sun on her shoulders and the cold water enveloping her from her chest down. She turned towards Scott. He couldn’t miss how her nipples were hard. Stop it, Scott, he told himself. You barely broke up with your girlfriend 30 minutes ago and now you’re having lust-filled thoughts about Tessa. Water droplets glistened on her clavicle. Scott was desperate to lick them off one by one. Tessa could see his eyes grow dark with desire. She felt emboldened.

”So. You love me.” She stated.

”I do.”

”Mmmm. That’s good.” Tessa leaned in and kissed him. Scott kissed her back. And so began their next makeout session. Scott tried to hold them in place as the waves crashed around. Tessa wrapped her arms around Scott’s neck and played with the ends of his hair along his neckline. She kissed him deeply and then pulled back, her lips swollen.

”You’re a good kisser.”

”I’ve waited 20 years to show you.” He replied.

”Worth the wait.” She winked at him.

Scott began to push them backwards toward calmer water. They were still shoulder deep but were able to maintain their balance better.

”I really am sorry that I blew up at Jackie.” Tessa confessed.

”T—she was being nasty. You were defending yourself. Quite an impressive speech. And you cursed. You never curse.”

”She made me so angry. She got under my skin.” Tessa shook her head. “I let her. I usually am so good at controlling, compartmentalizing.” Tessa fiddled with the chain around Scott’s neck. She couldn’t believe they were in the middle of the water—making out. Tessa knew she wanted to do more than kiss. She wanted Scott to take her and fill her. Bring her pleasure, play her, tease her, make her scream for him. Her pussy throbbed in need.

”Were you guys able to talk?” She asked hoping that continuing their conversation would tamp down her arousal.

”She doesn’t want to. I went back to the hotel room. She was packing up. She –uh- asked me to find a different place to sleep tonight. I made arrangements for another room for myself. She changed her flight and is leaving tomorrow. She’s flying back to Florida. I tried to talk to her, but it’s all so raw. We agreed it’s best to leave it for now. It’s over. We broke up.”

”I am sorry about that.”

”T—you have to stop apologizing. And, Jackie and I were over long before this. I think a part of me always knew it was going to be you. No matter what I tried there was no getting over you.”

”Isn’t that a Nickelback song?”

”You wound me. Nickelback? Ugh. No. That’s more offensive than anything that has happened on this trip!”

Tessa laughed and held him tighter in her arms. “So, what about us? What’s next for us?”

Scott grabbed her face and pulled it close and kissed her. The tip of his tongue traced a path along her jawline and up her neck to her ear.

”I want you so badly.” He whispered.

Tessa whimpered. She hopped up and wrapped her legs around him grinding down on his crotch letting his bulge press into her core. She heard Scott moan. She was being willful and daring. But, Tessa didn’t care. Everything she ever wanted was right in front of her and she was not about to deny herself.

”I want you too. So much.”

Scott’s hand slid down the side of her body following her natural curve. His hand dipped between them and into her bikini. Tessa lifted herself slightly as Scott’s fingers rubbed her core. She exhaled a moan and her head lolled back. 

”So goddamn wet.”

”Mmmmmm. It is an ocean.” 

Scott snickered and his finger pushed into her and Tessa hissed. She was so wound up, she wouldn’t last long. She began to grind on his finger in earnest. A second finger joined in. She circled her hips riding Scott. She rocked back and forth, drawing up and pushing down.

”I need a--- another-” She breathlessly told him.

”Fuck.” His tone sharp.

Tessa cried out as Scott shoved a third finger into her. He was stretching her and working her. She could feel her release coming in like the waves slamming against the rocks in front of her. The push and pull of his fingers combined with friction from the water hitting her core was sending shockwaves through her body. Scott pulled two fingers out and left one inside Tessa. He curled it and found her spot. She bucked up on him. He kept drawing her out, playing her. Tessa grinded and chased his finger, her cries letting him know he was on the right track. He sped up his movement. Tessa reached down into the water and placed her hand over his and helped him move even faster. Scott began to kiss her neck. The feeling in her pussy wasn’t going to be put off for much longer, her orgasm was rising—she had never felt like this. Tessa grinded harder and harder. 

Seconds later, Tessa shattered around him crying out in ecstasy, her wetness flowing out of her and onto his finger and hand. She rode Scott as waves of pleasure rocked out from her. As she calmed down, Scott pulled his fingers from her body and licked them clean. Tessa watched him, turned on and ready for more.

He kissed her deeply. She tasted herself, and the peppermint from his gum. Scott was hard and he pushed himself into Tessa. The bulge was enormous. Tessa was pleasantly surprised. She thought back to all of the tweets she had read in her bunk on the tour bus. Fans alluding to his lack of a dance belt and ‘the bulge’ or ‘eggplant’. Despite all of their costume fittings and quick changes, Tessa never saw Scott naked. But, she had seen him shirtless or in boxers. She was always too nervous to check him out. She did hear the rumors around the rink about him and his ‘manhood’. Jessica Dube was never one to shy away from bragging. Tessa had overheard Jessica tell another skater she kept Scott around because he was hung like a horse and Bryce’s was the size of a baby carrot. At the time, Tessa thought it sounded crude. But, now she was so ready for whatever Scott had. Tessa wasn’t really sure how much size mattered. She hadn’t been with many men. While her girlfriends all joked about size, she never said a word. When her friend Sarah shared during a girls’ night out, that her boyfriend was so big she thought her vagina might split in two, Tessa winced. The other girls giggled and shrieked that they should be so lucky.

Scott cupped his hands on her neck, “I want to fuck you so badly.”

Tessa gasped at his forwardness. That was another rumor she had heard. Scott was especially talkative and he liked to talk dirty. Olympic athletes always blow off steam after a Games. The Athletes’ Village looks more like the Red Light District of Amsterdam than a gathering of sporting’s elite. She was never into that. Instead, she spent her off time checking out tourist spots, attending competitions or hanging out with other like-minded athletes. When Scott said he was bringing two condoms to Sochi—she wanted to murder him. He sounded cocky. And, he still had Cassandra. Though they were pretty much over. But, she knew Scott and she knew he wasn’t like that. She had been to the room he shared with Chiddy and two other Canadian athletes. Scott’s bed was the only one made. His clothes were neatly hung or folded. He had taken ‘good luck’ pictures from fans and created a banner above his bed. Chiddy’s bed was halfway neat. But, the other room was trashed. Beer cans, dirty clothes everywhere, duffel bags open, and a girl was sleeping in one of the beds. Scott’s bathroom which was the bigger one was clean and tidy. The other bathroom looked like a science experiment and smelled like ass. Chiddy saw the look on Tessa’s face and told her Scott never had a girl in the room. Little did she know it was because he was currently fucking a curler in her room. He first spotted Kaitlyn Lawes at some Canada Olympic Team events. They got along well. After losing gold to Charlie and Meryl, he went drinking with the curlers. And one thing led to another, and Tessa found herself witnessing another chapter in ‘Scott Moir and the Pursuit of Questionable Choices’. But that was five years ago and now, she was here with Scott—and it was painfully obvious he wanted her.

”I want that too. But, you just broke up and I just think it’s best…”

”We should wait. I know.” 

”Yeah.”

”So how long is it acceptable to wait. Like two months? Two weeks? An hour?”

Tessa burst into laughter. “Let’s just see…” 

The next couple of days were a primer in how to control burgeoning desires, an exercise in patience if there ever was one. Scott and Tessa snuck in little touches and kisses, heated kisses that spoke of things to come. Tessa was finding it harder and harder to control her desire for Scott. Everything he did turned her on. The way he said her name, how his hand flexed around a glass of bourbon, how he chewed on his lip. But, the real temptation was his touch. Whether his hands skimmed over her body lightly or his lips grazed on her neck, Tessa yearned for a powerful release.

When Jackie’s absence was first noted, Scott said she had to leave for personal reasons. Michele and Tina glared over at Tessa. She smiled sweetly at them and in an act of defiance she slid herself closer to Scott and beamed at him. Scott wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled back at her. If any of the group noticed their less than platonic ways, they never brought it up.

The farewell dinner was a five star event at a restaurant known for its wine list. Tessa was looking forward to it. She took her time getting ready hoping that the night would end with a little bit of pleasure. She curled her hair in beach waves and put the sides up, remembering how Kelly did it for the Walk of Fame event. Her makeup was flawless. On her bed laid her dress. It was red lace, form-fitting and off the shoulder. There was a small slit up the back. She slipped into it and realized she wouldn’t be able to zip it herself. She grabbed her phone and texted Scott. They were supposed to meet at the elevator but she needed his help.

Five minutes later, a knock at her door and then Scott let himself in. 

”Your knight in shining armor is here. Apparently, there’s a zipper that needs my…” The last word died on Scott’s lips as Tessa stepped out from the bathroom.

Scott whistled low. “My God woman. I am going to have to arrest you for wearing that.”

”Are you saying you want to handcuff me?” Tessa tossed at him, surprised at her recklessness.

”Fuck me.”

”In due time.”

Scott looked visibly flustered. “Uh, let’s get you zipped up.”

Tessa turned around and Scott noticed she wasn’t wearing a bra. He could see the top of her panties so at least she wasn’t about to commit a full blown attack on him. He held the zipper and slid it towards her neck. He latched the hook and eye closure. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

”I’m not sure how much longer I can wait.”

The hairs on Tessa’s arms stood up, she felt herself grow wet. She made her decision. For once in her life, Tessa Virtue was going to be forward, she was going to be bold, take a chance, get what she wanted, make herself feel good—be damned etiquette or appropriateness. She was going to fuck Scott Moir tonight and it was going to be mind-blowing. For both of them.

As they walked to the elevator, Tessa looked Scott up and down. He had on a black suit with a white shirt and silver tie. He never quite got the hang of how to tie a tie properly so she started to loosen it. “May I?” She tilted her head.

Tessa’s nimble fingers loosened the knot and she reconfigured the tie and re-knotted it. The elevator doors opened just as she finished. She smoothed the tie down and smiled at her handiwork. Scott grinned at her and Tessa felt her insides doing somersaults.

It seems Scott had the same idea as her about how the evening would end and to that, he spent most of it involved in a game of cat and mouse with her. It started with his hand on her back, it shifted a bit lower until it was skimming her ass. He leaned down and told her he was going to grab them drinks as his hand smoothed over her ass. 

”Your ass looks amazing in that dress, by the way.”

”You should see how amazing it looks in my panties.”

Scott grunted and made his way to the open bar, cursing himself for thinking he could handle this.

At dinner, Tessa laid her hand on his thigh, using the tablecloth as a cover for her clandestine activities. She danced her fingertips along his thigh and started the journey towards his crotch.

Scott grabbed her hand. “T---“ He warned her.

”Just thought I’d get a little appetizer.” And, then she cupped him. She gently squeezed. 

Scott nearly knocked over his water glass reaching for it.

Tessa giggled.

Servers made their way around the table dropping off the first course, a salad.

Tessa sipped her wine as she watched Scott’s hand disappear under the table. He slid his hand between her legs expecting to meet resistance. But, this was not the Tessa he was used to. He felt her spread her legs. She looked over at him.

She leaned over, to anyone else it looked like they were sharing a private joke. What she said next was anything but funny.

”I’m so wet. Find out for yourself.”

Scott smoothed the tips of his fingers around her core. She was wet. So wet. He pushed gently and watched her face for her reaction. She closed her eyes and smiled. He edged his fingers inside the lacey leg band and rubbed her wetness all over her entrance. Tessa gripped the edge of the table and tried to control her breathing.

The server came by to collect the plates. If he saw anything amiss, he knew better than to say anything. Scott continued fingering Tessa. Two fingers, stretching her. Wetness seeped out. A female server dropped off a plate of perfect almond-shaped sorbets.

”A palate cleanser.” She smiled.

Scott pulled his fingers out of Tessa and brought them out from under the table. Tessa eyed him and saw her juices. He mouthed the words ‘palate cleanser’. He wiped one finger along his bottom lip and licked. He took both of his fingers and clutching the top of his bourbon glass with his thumb and pinky, he dipped his fingers into his drink and swirled. 

He held the glass to his lips and inhaled. “God you smell like sin.” And he drank in a greedy gulp. “You taste like heaven.”

Tessa felt herself gush. 

Dinner was thinly sliced Kobe beef served with a flavorful chimichurri-like sauce or pounded Marsala chicken with fingerling potatoes.

As soon as Lisa said pounded chicken Tessa whispered to Scott, “Don’t. Even. Think. About. It.”

Scott chuckled lowly. “I’m not that obvious. I don’t need to go for the easy play--- how something else is getting pounded tonight. Or how much I like pounding. Or how badly do you want to be a chicken and get pounded.”

Tessa shook her head. As soon, as their dinner plates arrived, Tessa turned towards Scott. “This meat looks delicious.”

Scott raised his eyebrow at her.

”Don’t worry, I won’t tell you how much I like meat, eating it--.” Tessa assured him. “’I’d much rather show you.”

Scott was so turned on by the time dessert arrived, he wasn’t sure he’d make it through the remainder of the evening. He was ready to just grab Tessa, excuse themselves, and then take her back to his room—it was closer to the elevator than hers and spend the evening fucking her on every available surface of the room. And, then he’d carry her to her room and start all over again.

Finally, things started to wind down. Tessa and Scott were trying to extricate themselves from a conversation with Jim, Patty, and another couple. Tessa began yawning, and apologizing.

”I think I am more wiped out from this trip than I realize. I am so sorry. I better head back.”

Scott nodded, he didn’t think it was possible to love Tessa more than he did at this very moment.

”I’ll ride back with you to the hotel.” They said their goodbyes and grabbed a taxi back to the hotel. The ride was quiet, neither saying a word. Both realizing that tonight was about to be so momumental.

They stepped into the elevator and Scott looked over at Tessa, “Your room or mine? Cause I don’t care. I know we said we needed to wait. But, I can’t. I don’t want to. I want you.”

”Your room is closer but I’m fine either way.”

The doors opened on the fourth floor and a young couple got in. Tessa smiled at them. The elevator stopped on the ninth floor and Tessa and Scott got out.

Tessa began walking towards her room. Scott followed her. They arrived at the door and Tessa fumbled with her key card. The three little green lights wouldn’t show up.

”I—I don’t know what’s wrong. I---“

Scott reached for the card. “Let me try.”

He flipped the card over and slid it in, three green dots lit up and the evening was about to start.

Tessa walked in first. Scott followed. He latched the security bolt and stood in the center of the room. Tessa was a few steps away. Now that they were behind closed doors, they both felt the enormity of what was about to happen.

”Tess—listen to me. I know we spent the better part of tonight horning each other up but if you’d rather wait, I understand. I am just as happy to lay in bed with you and snuggle. We don’t-“ Scott watched Tessa reach her hands up underneath the bottom of her dress and seconds later she shimmied her panties down. They were red. Like the dress. She stepped out of them.

”I mean if you want to move forward—that’s cool. I am—“

Tessa nodded her head at Scott. “Take off your jacket, stay awhile.”

Scott removed his jacket and placed it across the arm of the chair. He loosened and removed his tie. 

Tessa took three steps to Scott and turned around. “Help a girl out.”

Scott unhooked the closure and unzipped the dress slowly. Tessa turned around. The room was bathed in a glow from the night sky. The bedside lamp provided enough light from Scott to see every part of Tessa perfectly.

She slid the dress down her arms and pushed it over her hips and let it fall to the floor. Scott swallowed loudly. Tessa’s breasts were the first things he noticed. Small yet perky. Her rosebud nipples erect and begging to be licked, sucked, and touched. He was more than ready to show her.

Tessa reached for his belt and unbuckled it. She untucked his shirt and began to unbutton it. Getting to see his bare chest and abs again sent Tessa into a state of want. She slipped the shirt off him and made quick work of his pants. 

”You are so beautiful.” He told her. He captured a nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Tessa pushed into him and growled. 

Scott spent some time getting to know her breasts. His hands, his tongue, his lips, and teeth worked together.

He worked his way down her body and was soon face to face with her mound. He could smell her muskiness. She was ready for him. He stood up and moved her towards the chair. He pushed her gently to sit down on the edge. She scooted until her back hit the cushion. Scott held her legs up and spread them. He pulled her closer to him. She hung her legs over his shoulders. 

She was so wet. He could see her glistening. He touched her and she hissed. He blew on her core. She moaned. He looked up at her and licked a stripe up her pussy. Tessa thought she would come from that alone. Scott began to lap at her. Spurred on by her moans and occasional hair pulling, Scott sucked on her clit, and nipped it. He spread her lips and shoved his tongue inside her. Tessa's wetness all over his face. Writhing in the chair, she was breathless—her orgasm was barreling down and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold on.

Scott’s face was buried in her. He showed no signs of tapering off or taking a break. He flicked his tongue over her entrance as she mewled. 

”God Scott! I’m so close. I can’t—I can’t hold on.”

Scott closed his mouth over her pussy and sucked hard. He rammed his tongue inside her fucking her with it. Tessa’s leg shot out and she screamed, coming all over his face. Her juices gushed out as Scott continued eating her out. He pulled another release from her and she shoved his head away from her—much too sensitive for him to continue. The cool air hit her wet pussy and drove her insane. She was panting and little moans escaped. 

She opened her eyes and watched Scott lick her off his face. She rewarded him with a sexy half-smile.

”That was—“

Scott laughed. Tessa dropped her legs from his shoulders and pushed herself up. She kicked off her heels. “Your turn.”

She guided Scott to the bed. She pushed him down on the comforter and crawled on top of him. Scott thought if he were to die now, he would go as a happy man. Her slightly sweet musky taste on his tongue and lips. Suddenly, he felt his cock enveloped by a warm and wet sensation. Tessa was deep throating him and he was rendered speechless.

Every fantasy he had ever had about this woman couldn’t even come close to the reality of what was happening. He could hear her take him deeper and deeper. He felt the back of her throat on the tip of his cock. She began humming and Scott threaded his hands through her hair. He tugged gently. 

”Tess--- Tessa---god this is… I-”

Tessa let him go with a loud pop. “Feels good, huh?”

Scott was about to give her a snarky answer when she swallowed him whole and all thoughts vanished. She bobbed up and down on his cock and used her hand to pump him into sweet oblivion. He looked down at Tessa and was met with a sight that would stay with him for the rest of his life. Her lips wrapped around his cock, her tiny hand fisting it. But it was her eyes that did him in. Green like stolen emeralds piercing his soul. The look in them was pure heat. She knew she had him. She pumped harder, she hollowed her cheeks and sucked him harder. Scott grunted—he warned her he was close.

Scott closed his eyes as his world exploded. He shot into Tessa’s mouth hard and fast. He moaned and held her head gently in place rocking into her mouth.

Tessa slid her mouth off Scott and kneeled. She wiped her mouth daintily and smiled at him.

That smile would be his undoing. He sat up and pulled her down to him and kissed her. They lost themselves in the moment.

Scott flipped Tessa over and kissed her neck and her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck and spread her legs. Scott slotted between them. His cock was so hard again. Tessa lifted her legs up. Scott pulled back.

”Are you okay? You’re sure about this?”

”Scott—I have been wet, soaking wet for the last three days. Probably for the last three years thinking about this moment. What it would be like to have you. So yeah, I’m ready. More than ready. Please don’t make me wait any longer.”

”Demanding aren’t we?”

Scott pumped his cock a few times, prepping himself. He pushed the tip slightly into her. Tessa sucked in air. 

”Just relax. We’ll take it slow.”

”Wait…”

Scott stopped. “Are you okay?”

”I just—I’m on the Pill but what about a condom? I—did you and Jackie use condoms?”

”Yes.”

”Every time?”

”Yes.”

”Just—please I trust you. But, please don’t lie. It’s okay if you didn’t. I won’t judge you. I just—if you didn’t wear one with her, we need to.”

”I swear I always wore one. But, if you want me to wear one, I can do that. Do you have any with you?”

Tessa looked up at him. “I trust you. Maybe just this one time… our first time, we skip it?”

”Whatever you want Tess---“

Tessa smiled and kissed him. “Make me come.”

Scott pushed the head of his cock into her. Tessa whimpered. Scott inched in deeper. Tessa moaned. She grabbed his ass and gave him a push. He slid in deeper. Tessa hiked her legs up a bit more. Scott pushed all of the way in and stopped. He thought he might black out. She felt like velvet. Her walls contracted around his shaft and Scott growled.

”Jesus—Tess. You feel so good.”

”God this—I need you to move.”

Scott began lazily pumping into Tessa, scraping his cock along her walls and dragging it out and pushing back in. Tessa dug her fingertips into his shoulder blades. She met him thrust for thrust. The rumors were true. He was big. Not enormous but big enough to fill her and let her know she would be sore tomorrow and it would be some time before she ever got used to him. He was thick as well. She knew she was tight, but she felt resistance every time he pushed in.

”Oh Scott! Yes. Right there. Faster!”

Scott worked harder and he began whispering dirty things to her.

”You’re so goddamn tight. Shit.” He grunted hard.

”Mmmmmm. More… so good.”

Scott braced himself on his hands and began to piston into Tessa. He could hear how wet she was getting. “Look at me. I want to watch you while you come.”

Tessa’s breaths were shallow as she gulped for air. Her release was rumbling low in her belly. She held onto his hips as he drove into her, relentless.

”I’m so close.” She cried. 

”Me too.”

Tessa’s breath seized. She stared into Scott’s eyes. They were ablaze; dark and animal-like. She felt her orgasm hit her hard, so hard she almost passed out. She began to close her eyes when she heard his voice demand her to open them. She cried out—screaming his name as her walls caved and contracted—sending liquid gushing out of her and all over Scott’s cock. 

As soon as Tessa’s walls squeezed him, Scott went into orbit. Stars flashed before his eyes and he would never forget the look on Tessa’s face as she came for the first time with his cock deep inside of her. His own release was so powerful, he had never felt anything like it. Enormous waves of pleasure—his come roaring out of him and coating her walls. He screamed out her name and rammed into her hard. He held her hips down and slammed into her, coming once more. Tessa screamed so guttural and so loudly Scott swore hotel security would be banging on their door in no time. 

Tessa wrapped her legs around Scott tighter. He reached between them and circled her clit with his finger. Tessa cried out, thrashing her head from side to side. Scott wouldn’t let up. Tessa rose up and held on tightly. Her fourth orgasm of the night ripped from her. There would never be another man in her life. Tessa was positive. She crashed back down as Scott rolled off her. Their heavy breaths piercing the quiet of the hotel room.

”Well it’s official.” Tessa said matter of factly. “You can fuck someone’s brains out.”

Scott barked out. “Very funny, T. I always tell people you’re hysterical.”

Scott reached for her hand and held it. “Not bad for our first time.”

”I wonder what Suzanne would say…”

”Ew, Tess. No. No.”

”I just mean, she’s right. We do have tons of chemistry.”

”I think she meant we had tons of chemistry on ice. We were kids when she coached us.” He reminded her.

”Well we have it off ice too. Like in this bed.” She told him.

”Wanna see if we have chemistry in the shower?” He said sexily.

And with that, Scott carried Tessa to the bathroom and as the water eased their sore muscles, Scott and Tessa found out just how much chemistry they had in the shower. And, two hours later—they learned they also had chemistry with Tessa on top. Finally, when morning broke and they were wrapping up breakfast in their room, Scott showed her how much chemistry they had on a balcony.

Tessa sat down in her pod on the plane. She could barely wipe the glow off her face. What had started as a simple work trip ended with her finding the love of her life. Albeit, he had been there all along. She opened her messenger bag and pulled out her book and magazine. She found her earbuds and settled down. 

An hour into their flight, Tessa looked up to see Scott smiling at her. He was holding a package of gummy bears. “Wanna snuggle?” he asked her.

Tessa scooted aside and Scott slid in. He handed her the bag of candy and she pulled it open and popped a red bear into her mouth. She fed him a pineapple one. They snuggled for a little while and eventually fell asleep.

Tessa woke up to the feeling of Scott’s hand rubbing circles on her arm. She looked up at him, still half asleep. The cabin was dark and it was apparent most passengers were sleeping.

”What’s going on in that very handsome head of yours?” Tessa inquired.

”Just thinking about you—about us. But, mostly about you. How happy you make me. How much I love you. You know… “ He smiled.

Scott chewed on his bottom lip and continued, ”You deserve someone who loves you more than life itself. Who wants to be better because you’re in his life. Who wants to give you the world. Who will call you out when you need it and support all of your dreams and wild ideas. Who will hold you when you cry. Who will kiss you over and over.”

”Wow. That’s a tall order. Know anyone who might fit the bill? Like a friend or a friend of a friend?” She teased him.

”I might. I was thinking of applying for the position. I mean we do have amazing chemistry.” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Tessa giggled. ”I agree. What do you say about seeing if we have chemistry in this plane’s restroom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I am more than half-way done with the next chapter for the Love Tour so have no fear, this was just a little detour.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't stop. There's another chapter. And it's filled with angry J-Florida or J-Flo as I am calling her, and a surprise version of Tessa and there's sexy times. So click next chapter and settle in...


End file.
